Hollow Queen, Earnest Servant
by caldera32
Summary: Daegal did not lie, and neither did Merlin. An AU of 5x08 that continues on into an altered 5x09.
1. Disclosure

A/N: Okay, I know I should be working on my other stories, but this (and a couple of other episode-based stories) has been tormenting me since I saw the episode and I just couldn't resist any longer. I considered holding onto it until "Hollow Queen" airs in the U.S. but that's just too long to wait.  
Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Merlin could feel the presence of someone hovering in the doorway and turned to survey them warily.  
"Who are you?

A boy, perhaps 15 years old, stepped from the shadows- his large, expressive eyes and pale complexion enhancing his look of fear and worry.  
"My name is Daegal." He winced and looked about as if worried he had spoken too loudly and was about to be set upon by guards.

"How did you get in here?"

"Please, Emrys, I need your help. My sister-"

"Where did you hear that name?"  
The young brunet flinched at the sharpness of the question and once again checked for watchers before moving further into the kitchen, inching up a sleeve to display his tattoo.

"_I am a druid. Emrys, my sister is ill and you are the only one who can help her."_

Merlin stepped past the boy and eased the door shut before responding in kind.  
"_I am sure a druid healer would be much better suited for the task- why ask me?"_

Daegal closed his eyes as if in pain and shook his head emphatically.  
"_Our healer tried, but he can only delay her death- it is the sweating sickness. Only someone with your power can overcome such a disease."_

The physician's apprentice had made a sharp intake of breath upon hearing the name of the disease- the sweating sickness was a particularly deadly illness that typically claimed its victims within hours.

"_I'm sorry, but if it is the sweating sickness then she will already be dead by the time either of us can reach her."_

Another shake of the head.  
"_No, our healer has placed her in a spelled half-sleep. She will not get any worse until you arrive."_

Making his decision, Merlin switched into physician mode.  
"What stage is she in?"

"She had just passed the cold stage and started sweating when I left."

The warlock nodded.  
"Right. And you're sure she'll be fine until we get there?"

"It will be as if the time has not passed for her."

"Alright. Meet me in the woods, right outside the gates. I'll be there shortly."

Daegal's worried expression was temporarily lifted as he smiled in relief.  
"Thank you, Emrys. I can never repay you for your kindness."

Merlin gave him a sad half-smile.  
"I'm not doing this for thanks. Now go, and be careful!"

* * *

Struggling with the large basin of hot water for the Queen's bath, Merlin knocked on the door to the royal chambers. His teeth clenched at the sound of squeals and giggling before Arthur bid him enter.

Guinevere was nowhere to be seen- likely behind the changing screen.  
Pouring the water into the tub, he turned to his master.

"Sire, I need to request off tomorrow."

It was a sign of the king's good mood that he only raised an eyebrow at his servant's petition.  
"_Need_?"

"Yes. A young boy came to me and requested aid for his sister- she's come down with the sweating sickness and requires immediate attention. I'm not sure when I'll be able to return so I'd like to be released from my duties for tomorrow."

Arthur had sobered immediately at the dreaded words. The sweating sickness was a fearsome affliction, striking down peasant and noble alike.

"Of course, Merlin, as long as it takes. Where will you be going? Perhaps I should send an escort with you..."

"No, Sire, I don't think that would be a good idea. The boy..." he hesitated only a moment, then continued in a lowered voice "the boy is a druid. It was difficult enough for him to come to Camelot and trust me to help. Knights or soldiers would simply scare him off. Besides- you'll need them all to be here for Sarrum's visit."

He waited a moment in case Arthur was going to argue, but continued when no opposition was forthcoming. "As for where we're going, he hasn't said, but it is likely nearby in the woods. I'm sure you understand he wouldn't want me telling you even if I did know."

The king nodded slowly.  
"Alright. I don't like it, but I know you can't deny anyone in need- and I wouldn't want you to."  
He sighed. "You will at least take a horse?"

The servant smiled.  
"Yes. Thank you, Sire."

Arthur gave him a slight, fond smile in return.  
"Just be careful."

"When am I not?"

* * *

"You don't even know who this boy is!"  
Gaius exclaimed, worry clear in his face and voice.

"He needs my help, Gaius, there's little else I need to know."  
Merlin replied, rushing about the workroom as he stuffed various medicines and supplies into his satchel.

"I just wish you would be more cautious- what if this is a trap?"

"He's a druid- surely you don't think he's in league with Morgana against _Emrys_?"

"Even if he isn't there are plenty of others who might not have your best interests at heart- I just want you to look out for yourself better."

The warlock ceased his frenzied activity and looked to his guardian.  
"I know, Gaius. I promise I will be vigilant. But you understand I have to go?"

The physician slumped in defeat.  
"Yes, Merlin, I _do_ know."  
He reached out and gathered his ward into a fatherly embrace.  
"Be safe."

The younger man rubbed the elder's back reassuringly.  
"Everything will be fine. I should be back by nightfall tomorrow."

And with that he stuffed the last handful of items in his pack and sprinted out the door.


	2. The Deed is Done

A/N: It seems like there are already fewer and fewer new Merlin fics and chapters to read- this saddens me. I'm crying inside. *sniff*

* * *

"Sorry, took a bit longer than expected- I grabbed us some food."  
Merlin tossed an apple to his young traveling companion and saw him wince as he raised his arm to catch it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing- just a little banged up from sneaking in."

"Here, let me see it."

Daegal shied away from Merlin's gentle touch.  
"My sister's the one in need of attention."

"It will only take a moment." He grasped the boys shoulders and sat him down on a fallen tree.  
"Where are we headed, by the way?" He asked, producing a magical light to work by.

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings."

"That's a dangerous place for a peaceful people to make camp."

"There are many bandits, but everyone else avoids the area."

The warlock gave him a measuring glance.  
"You mean the royal patrols avoid it."

Daegal looked away.  
"Yes."

"Arthur doesn't have anything against druids- he promised that things would be better for you."  
Both remained silent for a moment before the servant continued.  
"Things will be better for _all_ of us. Arthur is a much greater king than his father- and a greater man."

Daegal only nodded in response.

The conversation was enough to distract the patient and before he could do more than flinch a bit Merlin was tying off the bandage and pulling the sleeve back down over top.

"Now let's get back to it. If we hurry we may reach the Valley just after daybreak."  
He mounted the horse and pulled Daegal up behind him by his good arm, witch-light floating ahead to illuminate their path.

* * *

True to his prediction, the two rode into the valley just as the sun was beginning to pierce the trees, silhouetting the familiar imposing statues that marked the entrance to the pass.

"_Where do we go from here?"_  
Merlin asked telepathically, well aware that nothing good happened in the Valley of the Fallen Kings and there was no need to draw attention by speaking aloud.

"_Ride along the ravine for a short distance and-"_

The rest of the directions were lost as both riders found themselves flying through the air, Merlin landing on the edge of the short cliff while Daegal tumbled down into the vale. The horse shrieked and took off in the direction of Camelot as Morgana strode from the shadows.

"Why hello there, Merlin- imagine finding you here." She said coolly, obviously unsurprised.

The servant looked up at her, too dazed to move.

"Look how easy it was to get you out here alone! All I had to do was curse this little boy's sister and plant the idea of getting you to help." She gave a light, humorless laugh. "For a magic-user that healer's mind was pitifully easy to influence."

Glancing carelessly over the edge, she spoke to the unconscious boy below.  
"Don't worry, your precious sibling is fine- she was never actually in danger. Unlike you two."

Kneeling at Merlin's side she pulled a bottle from her tattered dress and uncorked it.  
"The pain you feel will make you wish for death- but it will be long in coming."  
She sneered at him as she forced the thick black liquid down his throat before kicking him down into the ravine to land next to the druid.

"So long, _Mer_lin" she chuckled, disappearing into the forest once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur was searching frantically for his comb; calling out to Merlin before remembering his servant was absent.

"What is it, Arthur? Sarrum will be arriving soon and you haven't even gotten dressed yet."  
Guinevere swept into the room, looking particularly regal in her scarlet gown.

"Yes, well, as you know, Merlin isn't here and I can't find my comb..."

"This comb?" The queen asked innocently, reaching forward to pluck the object from the shelf directly below the king's searching hands.

"It must have been under something." Arthur pouted.

"I know you're worried about Merlin, but he'll be fine- he always is."  
The king opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by his wife.  
"There's no use denying it- I know you too well- but you need to focus on this alliance. You know Sarrum is a ruthless man; he will take advantage of any perceived weakness in you."

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his tangled hair.  
"You're right, of course. Where would I be without you?"

He smiled and pulled her close, leaning in for a kiss- which was cut off when Guinevere blocked his pursed lips with the comb.

"You'd be late, for one thing. Now hurry up and get ready."

She made a hasty retreat then, leaving her husband looking petulant before he shouted:

"But who will dress me?"


	3. Struggle

A/N: So, in doing research for this piece I have once again come to question if the _Merlin_ writers ever researched at all or if they just assumed none of the viewers would notice or care. For instance, did they have any idea what a tincture actually is or did they just use it because it sounded sufficiently medicinal? Let's just copy the 'method of preparation' from Wikipedia, shall we?

1)Herbs are put in a container and a spirit of 40% or more ethanol is added, 80 proof Vodka or 190 proof Everclear, for example.  
2)The jar is left to stand for 2–3 weeks and shaken occasionally in order to maximize extraction.

Clearly that happened during the episode. (Would someone grab my eye for me? It just rolled away...)  
It also seems that creating a tincture out of such plants is rather likely to kill their effectiveness. Hrm.  
Sadly, this does not overly effect my enjoyment of the episode so I guess I'm just proving them right.  
I did have an inordinate amount of fun looking up poisons, however. Appropriately enough, I found the (nearly) perfect match in a list of archaic medical terms.

Right. Enough chit-chat. On with the whump!

* * *

Light filtered through the leaves overhead, dazzling Merlin's eyes as he struggled to make sense of his current position.

His mouth and throat burned a trail to his stomach which also felt aflame, forming an odd counterpoint to the cold feeling overtaking the rest of his body.  
His heart seemed to be trying to batter its way through his ribs and his lungs were desperately trying to gain air despite his sore, swollen throat.

_What happened to me?_

He fought through the agony and his growing weakness to turn his stiff neck, the events of the morning coming back as he caught sight of Daegal lying next to him.

It took a great amount of effort and several attempts for him to make any sound, and what he did manage was nearly inaudible.  
Giving up on traditional speech, he mind-spoke directly to the druid- hoping he would be able to hear despite his apparent unconsciousness.

"_Daegal."_

Simply speaking that one word sent a spike of agony through his head and he had to close his eyes as his vision swam. His throat was burning even more after his vain attempt at waking his companion and he tried swallowing some of the saliva that had accumulated in his mouth to lessen the pain, only succeeding in setting off a violent coughing fit.

Merlin could only be glad he had managed to turn his head, otherwise he likely would have choked on the blood that was currently spattering the leaves beside him.

After the coughing passed he began retching, the acrid vomit effervescing and forming an unpleasant crust where it had trailed down the side of his face- not that he could really feel it there over top of everything else.

A new, sharper pain made itself known and the servant fought to look down at his leg, forcing his arm to reach down and brush clammy fingers against the source of the discomfort. His limited strength ran out quickly and the arm fell back to his side, though he could now see dark red blood coating the fingertips.

_Magic..._

He cursed his own slowness and reached for his magic, body tensing with the strain.  
Merlin could feel his power sparking slightly, eyes just barely flickering amber as he battled against pain, weakness, and his own fading alertness to save himself.

Feeling crushed by his failure, the warlock seemed to sink even further into the dirt as he ceased his struggling and fell back into blackness.

* * *

Sarrum and his entourage arrived with military precision, making Arthur grateful for his wife's assistance in getting him prepared in time.

They traded thinly veiled boasts and tested each other's mettle under the guise of diplomatic welcomes; Arthur inviting Sarrum to a feast that night, Sarrum suggesting a joint training session between the warriors of the two nations. Both offers graciously accepted, the King of Camelot gladly retired to his rooms to take care of day-to-day royal duties while the King of Amata settled into his guest chambers; the less important persons setting up the tents that would serve as their residence during the visit.

Arthur had only read through and signed a few documents before he was interrupted by knocking, followed by the entrance of a rather disturbed-looking Leon.

"Sir Leon, is there a problem?"

"Sire, a riderless horse has just returned to the stables."

A sneaking fear gripped the king's heart.  
"Which horse?"

Leon avoided his monarch's gaze.  
"It... it's the bay- the one Merlin usually rides."

He stepped forward and offered something to the king.  
"This was attached to the saddle."

It was Merlin's satchel, still full of herbs and other medical supplies.

"Did anyone see where the beast came from?"

"Yes, Sire, it approached from the west."

Arthur nodded. "Gather a patrol, a half-dozen. We'll be heading out immediately. And-"  
He hesitated a moment, but followed his instinct and continued "include Gaius."

"Yes, Sire." Leon bowed and quickly left to carry out his assignment.

Arthur absently collected his own gear, muttering to himself.  
"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Merlin?"


	4. Seek and Ye Shall Find

A/N: And so, right after posting that I may not have any more chapters this week, I publish this.  
At least I can be fairly certain that no one will be upset by that ;)

This is the second time I've ended a chapter this way (not within this fic, just overall)- should I be ashamed? But then I'd probably have to feel bad about how many chapters end with various forms of unconsciousness...

* * *

Daegal groaned, his head feeling as if there were a hedgehog trying to escape from his skull.  
Maybe he would just stay in bed today, perhaps have the healer stop by and see him.

He opened his eyes, intending to ask someone to bring him some water when he noticed the distinct lack of fabric walls around and above him.

_Where am I? What happened?_

Fighting down panic, he turned on his side and saw the body beside him.

"Emrys!"

He couldn't quite seem to gather the strength necessary to stand, so he crawled over to the warlock instead.  
"Emrys, Emrys!"

Shaking the man produced no results, but Daegal couldn't think of anything else to do in his frantic state. Head injury forgotten, he called out with his mind. _"Emrys!"_  
He searched the man for any sign of reaction but found none.

Breathing deeply, the druid attempted to calm himself, managing to succeed to an extent.

Hands shaking slightly, Daegal examined his companion more thoroughly, noting the signs of sickness, the cut on the pale brow, and the gash on his leg.

"Okay, you may not be a healer, but you do know some herb-lore. Come on, Daegal, think!"

Composing a list of plants to look out for, the druid pulled himself up using the cliff-side and stumbled toward the wood.

* * *

Spotting a bright pink flower with yellow center, he pulled it up and pocketed the tuberous root.  
If he could find some water and a way to boil it a decoction of wood spider root would serve as a pain reliever and help keep the wounds from becoming inflamed.

Continuing his ungainly progress, he came upon a cluster of yarrow and gratefully snatched up several stalks of the beneficial plant along with some nearby comfrey.

Worried about spending too much time away from his injured companion, Daegal rushed back, picking some rue on his return trip and popping a leaf into his mouth to help relieve the headache that had been quick to return after his initial surge of adrenaline had passed.

Settling down next to his patient, the boy called out to him once more, face falling in disappointment at the man's continued stillness.

"It'll be alright. I'll take care of your wounds, and then we'll go to my camp and the healer will fix you right up. It'll all be fine, you'll see."

Daegal wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or his companion as he carried on murmuring while his hands prepared poultices and bandages.

* * *

Arthur had sent Leon to scout ahead as the rest of the patrol gathered, Gaius being the last to appear with his travel kit.

"Alright men, we'll be tracking my servant Merlin and his traveling companion- a young boy who requested Merlin's help with his ailing sister. The horse I sent him off on has returned with the supplies and without its rider- I fear they may have run afoul of bandits or some other trouble in the forest. We will need to ride in haste to return before the feast tonight, but be on your guard."

The king surveyed the resolved expression on his men's faces- most of whom were friends with Merlin- and nodded. "Let's ride!"

The small group thundered out of the city, meeting Leon just before they reached the treeline.

"Sire!"

"Have you found their trail?"

"Yes, Sire! It appears they're headed for the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

Arthur closed his eyes and took a calming breath.  
Wasn't Merlin the one who always told him nothing good happened in the Valley of the Fallen Kings?

"Sir Girflet."

"Yes, Sire?"

"You will ride back and inform the Queen that I may be absent this evening. Remain there and provide support should she need it."

"Of course, my lord." The knight promptly turned and rode back to the city.

"There's no time to waste. Yah!"  
Lightly kicking his horse's flanks, the king led his knights into the forest.

* * *

Several hours later found the group dismounted and searching the ground as evening fell.  
It was clear this was where the horse had turned back, but neither boy was in sight.

"Merlin!" The knights began to shout as they searched.

Arthur flung up a hand. "Quiet! I heard something..."

The men settled and soon they all heard it; a faint, nervous voice calling for help.

"Where is it coming from?" The king asked softly.

"Here!" Gwaine shouted, not even waiting for the rest of the group to approach before he began sliding over the edge.

Arthur dashed over and peered down into the vale, drawing in a sharp breath as he saw his friend below looking faintly blue and unnaturally still; knee slightly bent and one arm partially suspended in the air as if he had been frozen in the midst of some action.

He barely even registered the young boy sobbing beside the body, instead turning his attention to the long-haired knight kneeling next to the pair.

"Is he alive?" Arthur choked out, afraid of the answer.

Gwaine looked up, a stricken expression on his face.  
"He isn't breathing."


	5. Examination

A/N: And I'm back- I hope no one fell off the cliff ;)

* * *

Daegal was beside himself. He had treated the head and leg injuries as best he could, noting with dismay that his patient didn't even twitch during his no-doubt-painful ministrations.

_This is my fault... I've killed Emrys... I've doomed us all... oh Goddess, I've killed him..._

His thoughts span in helpless panic as he checked the man's nearly non-existent vital signs.

_The healer... I've got to get him to the camp!_

Hope stirring once more, the druid attempted to pull the warlock to his feet, only succeeding in lifting his shoulders a short distance off the ground.  
The elder couldn't have weighed much more than the younger, but the stiffness of the body made it incredibly difficult to move.

Nevertheless he tried again, putting more force into his tug, only to find himself collapsed in the dirt with head throbbing once more.  
Emrys' arm was now reaching slightly toward the sky where Daegal had yanked it.

Increasingly unable to hold back his tears, the boy sat back up and pleaded with his companion.  
"Please wake up. _Please._ Please, Emrys!"

The silence was filled only by his choking gasps until he caught the distant sound of horses approaching.

The druid tensed, instantly silent despite the salt water still flowing freely down his face.

"Merlin!" He heard several voices calling repeatedly.

Merlin? That name was familiar somehow... ah, that was Emrys' birth name!  
The voices sounded so concerned, surely they were friends...

"Help! Help us please!"

* * *

Arthur didn't even realize he too had ceased to breathe until the sight and sound of Leon holding Gaius back from the edge jolted him from his paralysis.

"Leon, you and the other knights see that Gaius gets down there safely. I'll be waiting for you."  
The second-in-command nodded at his king who then followed Gwaine down the side of the cliff.

"Merlin!" He crashed down at his friend's side and grasped the frail man's shoulders, shaking him lightly. No response.

Reaching for his belt he drew his dagger and held it under Merlin's nostrils.  
It seemed an eternity before a slight fog formed on the blade.

Arthur allowed his shoulders to slump slightly in relief.  
"He lives. Just barely, but he _is_ alive."

Gwaine let out a gust of air and placed his hand on the servant's chest.  
He frowned at the weak, erratic nature of the heartbeat he felt there.  
"His heart is racing! What happened to him?"

The knight was looking at his king, but the answer came from the boy they had both forgotten about.

"We-" he hiccuped, barely able to speak past his sobs "we were attacked... flung from the horse's back by magic. I passed out when I fell down here, but I think I heard a woman's voice."

He sniffed as the two knights stared, beginning to get ahold of himself.  
"He has wounds on his head and leg, and I think he's been poisoned. Please, you have to help him."

Hazel eyes pleaded with the two older men, who returned their gazes to Merlin's face.

"Do you think it was Morgana?"  
Arthur asked, saddened once more by the thought of his half-sister turning on someone she was once such good friends with.

"I can't imagine another woman being out here, attacking Merlin with _magic_."  
Gwaine spat the words out, furious that someone had harmed his first and best friend.

Thankfully the heavy atmosphere was somewhat broken by the arrival of Gaius along with the rest of the knights.

"He's still alive Gaius, but just barely."  
Arthur informed the elder, trying to project some semblance of calm.

Leon and Percival also crouched by Merlin's side only to be shooed away by the physician.

"How can I work with all of you hanging about!"  
He was quite a bit more brusque than usual, but that was understandable.

Holding the servant's face in his hands he turned it side to side, though the range of motion was greatly limited.  
He noted the lack of response along with the residual foam on the deathly pale face, a single stream of dark saliva cutting a trail through the crust.

"He's very cold- we'll need to start a fire."

The king nodded.  
"Vidor, Caridoc- gather wood and start a camp fire. Leon and Percival- fetch some water and set a pot to boiling once the fire is made."

Gaius flashed the monarch a slight smile for his thoughtfulness before his brow drew downward once more.

Taking a cloth from his kit he swabbed the inside of his ward's mouth, scowling at the black residue he had gathered.  
He reached out and gently tried to bend Merlin's arm, only to have the limb stubbornly resist his efforts.  
Peeling up an eyelid, he found the blue orb glazed; staring in his direction without focusing.  
The chest barely moved while the heart seemed to be attempting to make up for the lungs' lack of activity.

"What is it Gaius?"  
Arthur had crowded in once more, only backing up slightly when the physician frowned at him.

"He has been poisoned. Do we have any idea what happened, Sire?"  
He glanced at the druid boy who was watching closely, eyes wide in fright.

"I seems they were attacked with magic. We believe it may have been Morgana."  
The king answered, jaw tense and voice cold.

Gaius nodded.  
"I feared as much. I believe the poison to be spirit of vitriol, but it seems to have been enhanced with magic or possibly combined with some other substance."

"But you can cure him?"

The physician hesitated, his professional facade cracking as he responded in a broken voice.  
"I fear it may already be too late."

Gwaine choked back a sob as Arthur looked stricken by the proclamation, about to respond when the old man straightened his back, face hardened in resolve.

"But I will do everything I can."


	6. Asthenia

A/N: A perfect match to the symptoms shown in the episode would've been mountain laurel poisoning, but apparently that only grows in the States (or, more accurately, is _native_ to the Eastern U.S.) so it was more than a bit unreasonable for Morgana to have it, magic or no.  
Oh well, this is also fun- and allowed me to add in a few things (mwahahaha).

Anyway, I've put up a poll in my profile so if you'd like to have a say in what I write next please head on over there and vote :)

Now back to our hero!

* * *

Merlin woke when two spots of warmth appeared on his shoulders.  
_Feels nice..._

But then his body informed him of the poison's continued effects.

Pure agony, simultaneously freezing and burning, seemed to be flowing through his veins instead of blood and he barely had any sense of his body apart from from it- for instance, that sharp white pain was his upper leg while the jagged throbbing was his head.

He would have screamed if he could, but found that his throat was nearly swollen shut and his jaw stubbornly refused to move.  
In fact, he couldn't move _anything_, a problem that became even more distressing when he recognized the voices speaking somewhere near him.

_Arthur... Gwaine..._

They sounded so worried! He wanted to look at them, see what was going on, let them know he was alright- though that was patently untrue.

It was so _cold_. What had happened to the warmth on his shoulders and chest?  
They were gone far too quickly. Of course, there were still the flames in his stomach, throat, and mouth.

He heard Daegal then, and Gaius; Arthur snapping out orders.  
Reveling in the momentary presence of heat on his face, the dying man could have cried when he heard a fire was going to be built.

Something rough scraped against the inside of his cheek, bursting several of the sores that had formed there and agitating the acid burns- he could've cried for an entirely different reason at that point.

Then suddenly there was light and a blur of colors, the new stimuli almost enough to overwhelm his beleaguered mind.  
Merlin wanted to look toward Gaius, but couldn't quite see where the physician was past the haze and the dark edges encroaching on his vision.

The heat was gone from his cheeks and the servant struggled to keep his eye open with his own power, sinking further into despair as his eyelid fell regardless.  
_No! I don't want to be left in the dark! Gaius, Arthur, Gwaine- help me!_

He struggled to produce speech- any kind of sound, really, but only succeeded in inciting another coughing fit.  
The sudden burst of air forced his frozen lips partway open but he knew it wouldn't be enough to prevent him from drowning in the blood that was coming up.

Then he felt warmth and pressure on his chest, back, and head; catching snatches of conversation as his body was shifted- his friends oblivious to the excruciating pain they were causing.

His stomach heaved, but his throat was too far closed to allow anything more to pass.  
Merlin began to panic as he realized he wasn't getting any air and he redoubled his efforts to move- an arm, a hand, a _finger_ even.  
_Anything..._ _please, move..._

His consciousness was slipping, and he was beginning to think it might be a welcome relief.

Without warning something forced its way into his mouth, aggravating the sores further as it reached back to brush against his swollen flesh, triggering his gag reflex and sending another wave of pain and nausea through him.

He could hear Gaius shouting now and the whatever-it-was disappeared from his mouth.  
Small comfort.

Something hot and wet settled around his neck and he smelled the tang of vinegar along with gentian and something else he couldn't identify.  
His throat loosened and Merlin felt the blood and sick rush into and out of his mouth, not even tasting it due to the state of his tongue.

Fingers poked around inside his mouth (he was reasonably certain it was fingers this time) then the digits were retracted and a cloth inserted, scrubbing the raw tissue and removing the residual vomit.

He could hear Gaius speaking in soothing tones- trying to reassure him that everything was alright, apologizing for causing hurt, saying it was necessary to help him- the words all but meaningless to Merlin who wanted to curl up and weep; a recourse that was denied him by his unresponsive body.

His ears became vaguely aware of a strained, high-pitched keening and he wondered for a moment where it was coming from before the increasing soreness of his throat caused him to conclude _he_ was making the sound. Feeling his airway begin to constrict once more he forced himself to stop, the weak wail ending as a whimper before silence fell again.

Someone was speaking to him- his guardian, asking if he was awake.  
Merlin squeaked in response.

He sensed hands on his face again, finger-pads against his eyelids, but although he was fairly confident he felt the lids raise the darkness remained.

Gaius' voice again, asking if he could see what was in the physician's hand.  
Merlin looked around wildly, desperate to catch a glimpse of light and color but failing utterly.

_I've gone blind..._  
Bitterness crept into his mental tone.  
_But then again, what does it matter when I'm dying?_

The warlock almost wished he would just hurry up and get it over with.


	7. Effervescence

A/N: So chapter six brought this story up to 5,666 words. Devilish.

In case there's any confusion: there is overlap when switching between perspectives. The last chapter showed Merlin's side of the knight's arrival and went on to cover events that correspond to the beginning of (well, most of) this chapter. Any questions? Ask me!

I imagine the faces of the knights watching this as similar to Gwen's expressions as she watched Gaius cutting the fomorrah out of Merlin's neck (interspersed with the usual worried looks, of course).

* * *

_I believe the poison to be spirit of vitriol, but it seems to have been enhanced with magic or possibly combined with some other substance."_

_"But you can cure him?"_

_The physician hesitated, his professional facade cracking as he responded in a broken voice.  
"I fear it may already be too late."_

_Gwaine choked back a sob as Arthur looked stricken by the proclamation, about to respond when the old man straightened his back, face hardened in resolve._

_"But I will do everything I can."_

* * *

Merlin began coughing and the three immediately drew closer to him.

"What should we do, Gaius?"  
Arthur was highly alarmed by the growing amount of blood coming out of his servant's mouth.

"We need to turn him so he doesn't choke."

The two knights were quick to comply, Arthur and Gwaine shifting his legs and torso as Gaius turned his head, allowing the red liquid to stream out onto the ground.

The king felt Merlin's abdominal muscles working but contrary to expectation the flow from his friend's mouth actually ceased.  
"Gaius, what's happening?"

Brows knit, the physician reached into his ward's mouth, trying to be gentle as he probed about.  
He flinched when he brushed the back of his boy's throat and sent a tremor through the suffering body, causing renewed heaving.

"His airway is blocked- we need to bring down the swelling. Is that water ready yet?"

Arthur was impressed by the old man's control.  
Yes, he was yelling, but it wasn't the emotional sort he himself often indulged in.

Leon was the one who answered.  
"The fire's been built but the water was just put on. I doubt it's even warm yet."

"It shall have to do- pour some in this bowl, please."  
The physician pushed the container into the knight's hands and turned back to his supplies, gathering a couple of vials and a bundle of plant roots which he ground to a fine paste before adding it along with the clear and red liquids from the vials to the bowl of water Leon had fetched.

He soaked a cloth in the mixture and, turning away from watchful eyes, said a few words over the concoction to warm it.

Arthur smelled the distinct scent of vinegar rising from the towel the physician wrapped around Merlin's throat and wrinkled his nose slightly.

A moment passed before the treatment took hold and an uncomfortable amount of red-tinged vomit poured from the servant's lips.  
The royal was particularly disturbed to notice that the substance bubbled slightly of its own accord.

Gaius reached into his surrogate son's mouth once more, noting with pleasure that the swelling had receded significantly.  
Retrieving a clean cloth he began removing the blood and sick that hadn't managed to escape on their own, murmuring reassurances to Merlin as he went.

It started off so softly the elder wasn't sure he was actually hearing it, but the keening slowly crescendoed to the point where it was obvious.

"Merlin?"

The high-pitched note petered off, ending in a heartrending whimper.

"Merlin, are you awake?"

The only response was a weak noise of distress.

"Sir Gwaine, could you hold his eyes open for me?"

The knight nodded in response, gently cupping his friend's face and thumbing his eyes open; too choked up to speak.

"Gaius, do you think he's been conscious this whole time?" Arthur asked in horror.

"I don't know, Sire."

He turned to his bag and grabbed a bright red bottle, holding it in front of the glazed blue eyes that couldn't seem to focus.  
"Merlin, can you see what I have in my hand?"

The hazy orbs drifted slowly about, apparently unable to discern where they should be looking.

Gaius sighed and motioned for Gwaine to release the eyelids which closed on their own.

"What does that mean?" It was getting more and more difficult for Arthur to hold it together, and it was showing in his desperate tone.

"He is awake, Sire... but he cannot see."

The king felt as if the breath had been knocked from his body.

"He's blind?" Gwaine asked, whispering as if he could keep Merlin from finding out.

"Yes, but it may only be temporary. Still, this proves that the poison has progressed to a very dangerous point. Since he is awake, however, we can begin trying to dilute the poison by making him drink."

Clinging to this news like a drowning man to a bit of driftwood, Arthur motioned to Percival, who brought over a skin of freshly-gathered cool water.

The physician pulled some long, leafy stems from his bag and handed them to the boy the knights had forgotten until that moment.

"You know how to prepare thyme tea, yes?"

Daegal nodded.

Gaius patted his shoulder in thanks and the boy quickly went to the fire, eager to help where he could.

"We can start with the water and then switch to the tea when it is ready."

Arthur moved around so he was above Merlin's head and began drawing the man into his lap, heart breaking at each pitiful cry issuing from the pale lips- though he was glad to notice the blueness was beginning to withdraw. That was a good sign, right?

Gaius handed the water skin to Gwaine, who clearly was in need of something to do.

"Pour it slowly, make sure he swallows it all before you give him more. If he starts to choke you must immediately turn him on his side."

The knight nodded his understanding and began plying his friend with the refreshing liquid.

_Come on, Merlin_. He silently begged. _You can't leave me now._

Inches away, Arthur was having the same thoughts.


	8. Progress

A/N: "Hollow Queen" shows in the U.S. this week (more readers, please?)  
I'll try to get another chapter out in honor of that, but I'll be away for the weekend so it may not happen  
(which is why this one is short- wanted to make sure I got at least one chapter up).

Regardless, here is this chapter: enjoy the terrible suffering ^_~

* * *

He wanted to ask Arthur to just kill him and have done with it, but all he could manage were a few mewls of distress as the king propped him up with a bent knee wedged under his stiff back.

Merlin's head rested against his master's broad chest and he could hear the strong heartbeat within, drawing attention to just how unruly his own muscle was behaving.

The higher elevation made him feel faint, but he had heard Gaius say something about his wakefulness being good so he struggled to remain conscious.

Something touched his lips and Gwaine was muttering, coaxing him to drink.  
Merlin wasn't looking forward to the effect this would likely have on his mouth and throat, but complied nevertheless.

The cold liquid was initially a relief, but left renewed burning and roughness in its wake as he drank. He wanted so badly to refuse the next gulp of water, but didn't even have the strength to close his lips- it felt as if he had a sweet gum seed pod in his throat when he swallowed.

Arthur was saying something then, the rumbling in the monarch's chest transferring to the invalid's back, and he felt a touch of coolness on his forehead before the volume increased and more voices joined in. Merlin was reeling from the noise and therefor wholly unprepared for the torment that followed when hands grasped at his limbs, lifting and moving him. He was certain his legs were going to break off of his body until more hands appeared to support his back, the resultant shifting of his stomach making him nauseous once more.

The piteous sounds coming from his mouth were deeply embarrassing, but he simply couldn't get them to stop.

He was slightly shocked when he felt the ground beneath him- softened a bit by something unidentified- but it was a welcome relief from the drag of his own weight, even lessened as it was by outside assistance.

This new location was warmer and he could feel his body beginning to relax slightly, though this only made it more clear how sore and weak it was.

Gaius was talking again, then Gwaine, and a cup pressed against his lip before spilling warm tea into his mouth.  
Well, he assumed it was tea- taste would be eluding him for the foreseeable future.

Gradually, his throat began to be soothed by the decoction and his stomach settled a bit- the pain now more akin to a cooking flame than a bonfire and the need to vomit all but gone.

Merlin was beginning to think he might actually be getting better- if only it weren't so cold... didn't they have any blankets with them?  
He wanted to ask for one, but knew nothing good would come of the effort.

In fact, he didn't really feel like putting effort into anything right now and as such, he allowed himself to drift into oblivion.


	9. Evanescence

A/N: So someone messaged me about inconsistencies in this story- which is fine, if you see some sort of mistake I'd love it if you told me so I can fix it- but in this case I wanted to provide clarification. Some things in this story won't quite match up due to the difference in perception. For instance, when Merlin refers to the concoction that was used to loosen his throat in chapter six he identifies vinegar and gentian while Arthur in chapter seven only recognizes the vinegar. If I had written from Gaius' perspective _all _of the ingredients would have been identified. Similarly, from Merlin's point of view he was looking around wildly trying to see somethingwhile Arthur and company, from the outside, saw that his eyes were actually drifting about rather slowly. See how this works? Good.  
I'm not trying to lecture anyone and I'm not feeling surly, I just don't want anyone to be distracted or disappointed thinking there are errors where there are none.

Now, enough of this nonsense, back to the story :)

* * *

Arthur closed his eyes, trying not to focus on the labored beating he could feel under his hand as he supported his friend.  
_At least it _is _still beating..._

Merlin shivered slightly in his grasp and the royal frowned, noting the sweat forming on the pale brow.

"Was he sweating before?" He asked no one in particular, reaching up a hand to check the temperature.  
"He's burning up! Gaius!"

The physician placed his own wrinkled hand against Merlin's forehead, shoving Arthur's aside as he did so.  
"Move him closer to the fire- find something to cover him with."  
He turned to shout at Sirs Vidor and Caridoc, still tending the flames.  
"Is that water boiling yet?"

"Almost there!"

Arthur and Gwaine pulled the cloaks from their shoulders, wrapping them around Merlin's shuddering frame.

"I've got his shoulders, you grab his legs." The king directed and Gwaine hastened to comply.

Gripping the servant under the armpits, Arthur began raising him from the ground, nearly dropping him when the pained gasps and whimpers began tearing from Merlin's lips. The continued stiffness of his body unnerved them- even once completely suspended in the air it only bent slightly at the hips.

Faces creased in concern, the two men began carefully shuffling toward the fire.

They both were well aware that Merlin was one to keep his pain to himself, never complaining or asking for help when he genuinely needed it.  
If he were aware at all, having to rely on them would only be increasing his distress.

Percival and Leon, having fetched a pair of saddle blankets and prepared a makeshift bed for Merlin by the fire, now appeared and held up the young man's drooping middle; frowning when the action caused the invalid to grow another shade paler.

It seemed an age before they moved the short distance to the fireside, trying their best to be gentle as they laid him atop the blankets.  
Leon and Percival added their own cloaks to the pile accumulating on the servant's body.  
Vidor and Caridoc, looking only slightly reluctant, also offered theirs.

Night had now fallen completely and the company huddled closer to the flames, Arthur and Gwaine reclaiming their previous positions at Merlin's side.

"The tea is ready, Sirs." Daegal said softly, pulling a leafy sprig of thyme from a steaming cup before handing it to the physician.

Gaius added a bit of cool water before handing the tea to Gwaine.  
"Here we are, just like the water, take it slow. This should encourage him to sweat out the toxins and settle his stomach as well as help with the pain and coughing."

"Thank you Gaius." Gwaine swallowed thickly and placed the cup against his friend's lip, tilting it slowly and watching the servant's adam's apple bob.  
"That's it, Merlin. Drink it all and you'll be feeling better in no time."

Arthur, once again propping Merlin up with arms and legs, noticed that the rigidity in his limbs was beginning to recede.  
The previously uplifted arm was now close to resting on the blanket.

Another mouthful of tea and another swallow later, the dark-haired head flopped to the side, resting against the coolness of the king's chain mail.

"Gaius?" He yelled, fearing the worst despite the rough breathing he could hear coming from the man.

The physician, however, did not seemed disturbed by this development.  
"He is only asleep, Sire. The tea tends to do that- though I was hoping we could get more into him before he succumbed."  
He turned his attention back to his mortar and pestle where he was grinding an odd yellow root into a paste.

Arthur sighed in relief, bringing his arms up to hug his manservant before grasping his hand, frowning at the coldness of the bare skin.  
He opened his mouth to call the physician once more when a violent tremor racked Merlin's frame.

"Merlin?" Gwaine put the cup aside and gripped the young man's shoulders.

What stiffness had remained now disappeared completely and Merlin melted against Arthur, completely limp.

"Gaius?" Arthur shouted, not sure if this was a good sign or not.  
A quandary that was answered a moment later when the convulsions began.


	10. Devastation and Hope

A/N: I really wanted there to be more fics based on "Hollow Queen" after it aired in the U.S. since I (obviously) love the episode. *sigh* I guess the sort of person who writes _Merlin_ fics is the same sort of person who watches the episodes when they first come out...  
Alright, all you authors who started 5x08 fics: you must finish them. I command it!  
(So says the person who abandoned her own fic for more than a month...)

For anyone wondering what I was up to during that month, check out my new story "Ring of Ice".  
The plot bunnies were very insistent that I write it as quickly as possible (to the detriment of my other fics).

Oh, I also set up a twitter account- Caldera32 at CalderaIsland- I'll be updating it with progress reports and whatnot (if there's a delay in future it'll be noted there).

* * *

_Merlin melted against Arthur, completely limp._

_"Gaius?" Arthur shouted, not sure if this was a good sign or not.  
A quandary that was answered a moment later when the convulsions began._

* * *

"Lie him down- get rid of anything he can get tangled in!"

Gaius and Gwaine rushed to remove the cloaks covering the young man as Arthur backed away and laid him on the ground.

"Should we hold him down?" The king asked, rather frightened by the way his manservant was flailing uncontrollably.

"No, just make sure he doesn't roll into the fire or otherwise hurt himself."  
The physician had loosely rolled up one of the cloaks and jammed it under Merlin's head to prevent him from gaining further injury as his skull repeatedly raised only to crash back down again.

"Gaius, what is this? Is he getting worse?"  
Gwaine had to all-but sit on his hands to keep himself from restraining his friend, watching him with pained eyes.

The physician was devastated.  
"This... this is the last stage."

Gwaine looked away, tears making trails down his cheeks, but Arthur had to hear the words.

"The last stage before what, Gaius?"

Looking older than ever, he met his king's eyes.  
"Death, Sire."

The royal was silent for a moment, the words echoing in his mind.

"No" he whispered, shaking his head.  
"No, he can't die- there must be something..."

The elder averted his eyes, salt water leaking down his weathered face.  
"Even if he survives this fit, he will only get worse. The poison will continue to damage him for as long as a month. I had hoped... but there is nothing more I can do."

"But he was getting better! Please Gaius, isn't there _any_thing?"  
He knew his pleading and desperate hope was only making the situation worse, but he simply couldn't lose Merlin- especially not like this.

The physician opened his mouth to give a negative reply when his eyes lit upon the youth on the other side of the fire, guilt-ridden face tear-stained as he hugged his legs to his chest.

"There just may be..." He rose abruptly, ignoring his sovereign's questions as he knelt down beside the druid boy.

The young man started, eyes refocusing on the person before him.  
"Your camp- it has a healer correct? With magic?"

The boy was only fearful for a moment before determination sparked in his eyes.  
"Yes."

"Do you think he would come- could he help Merlin?"

Resolve hardening, Daegal nodded.  
"Of course he'll come- anyone would, for Emrys."

Gaius shushed him gently.  
"You mustn't call him by that name where others can hear... now, how quickly can you bring the healer here?"

"As long as there are no bandits, it will only take a short time- we are very close."

Percival, who had been standing nearby as silent and unnoticed as ever, chose that moment to step forward.  
"I can help him get there safely, I am... _known_ to this particular group of druids."

"Very well- take Vidor with you, he has a good pair of eyes on him for night travel."  
The trio jumped when Arthur joined the conversation- how long had he been listening?

Gaius eyed him warily.  
"Sire, you do realize this would involve-"

"Magic? Yes." He sighed heavily.  
"I won't pretend I don't have my reservations after what happened to my father..."

The physician flinched at that, but the king didn't notice.

"But if this is the only chance Merlin has, I need to take it- I can't just... let him go without doing everything possible to save him."

And he _certainly_ couldn't withstand a month living in fear that Merlin would die at any moment if he _did_ survive this fit on his own.

He stood and returned to his servant's side.  
"What are you waiting for? Move out!"

Percival nodded, helping Daegal to his feet and grabbing a torch, collecting Vidor before disappearing into the night.

Arthur's anguished gaze remained trained on his friend as he continued to seize, the spasms showing no signs of letting up.

_You've got to pull through this, Merlin. Help is on the way- just hold out a while longer._


	11. Aid

A/N: A little breather- don't worry, Daegal will be back :)

* * *

Merlin had stopped seizing by the time Daegal returned with the healer and their escort, now lying deathly still by the fire with the cloaks wrapped around him once more.

He was barely distinguishable from a corpse, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to check his breathing or heartbeat.  
Gaius had re-examined the servant once he stilled and announced that the man still clung to life, thereupon returning to his root-grinding- in need of some task to stave off the feeling of uselessness.

The healer, a venerable druid about Gaius' age with long white hair and kind brown eyes went directly to his patient and knelt, robes pooling about him.

Without a word he slipped a wrinkled hand under the impromptu blankets to rest on Merlin's chest and sat like that for several moments, brow furrowed.

Arthur had remained on the invalid's other side, watching the druid with a mixture of hope and suspicion.  
When the man withdrew and still remained silent, the king could hold back no longer.

"Well? Can you help him?"

The healer started as if he hadn't noticed the other man- and perhaps he hadn't, focused as he was on Emrys.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly.  
"The poison is deep in him, I cannot undo the damage it has done..."

The ground seemed to fall out from beneath Arthur's feet, leaving him with no anchor to reality.

"...but I can stop it from doing him further ill. From what I understand, he has already withstood one attack of the shakes- most die once they reach that point. The fact that he has survived means he has a chance to recover on his own."

The monarch latched onto those words, not even noticing that he had grabbed Merlin as if to physically hold him to the land of the living.

"Please," Arthur choked out "please do what you can for him."

The hoary head nodded.  
"Of course."

Taking a more comfortable cross-legged position in the dirt above his patient's head, the druid lightly placed both hands on the pale face. Gold blazed in his irises as he entered a light trance, seeking out the poison in Emrys' veins and destroying what he could; the remainder was forced from his blood by a rush of magic that collected it all in his stomach and isolated it from the rest of the body.

The healer leaned back, winded, and broke contact with Merlin.

That last flood of gold had not been his own- it seems Emrys' own magic had been eager to help and only needed the slight encouragement of another's power to leap into action. And a good thing it was- there was a taint of dark magic to the foul substance that had greatly undermined the healer's influence, he might have failed utterly without the aid.

The elder faced his king.  
"He should begin to slowly improve now. Once he regains consciousness his body will purge itself of the poison- make sure to avoid touching it. I must now return to my own camp to rest- Daegal?"

The young man stepped forward to help support the healer, clearly reluctant to leave but not having much choice.

The monarch was a bit taken aback by his abrupt retreat, but nonetheless made a gesture of respect in the elder's direction.

"You have my deepest thanks for this- how may I repay you?"

The druid looked back with a slight smile.  
"You are already doing so."

Then he shuffled off into the dark before a puzzled Arthur could even send an escort with them.


	12. For Warmth

A/N: Now entering the slow part of the story...

* * *

"Arthur?"

The king snapped back to the present at the sound of Leon's gentle inquiry and pulled himself up.

"Right. We'll camp here for the night- Leon and Percival, you two see if you can find the necessary materials to make a litter for Merlin so we can pull him behind one of the horses tomorrow."

"Actually, Sire-" Gaius interjected as respectfully as possible "it would be better if he rode with someone; both for warmth and to keep an eye on his condition."

Arthur nodded.  
"Good- we'll also arrive home more quickly that way. Very well, I see Sirs Vidor and Caridoc have made supper so once you have all eaten be sure to get a good night's sleep- we'll leave at first light."

The men nodded their understanding, none daring to question their ruler's apparent intention to keep watch alone all night.

Releasing his breath in a huff, the king settled back on the ground and absently accepted the bowl of stew being handed to him.  
He ate a few spoonfuls, the food tasteless in his mouth, before putting it aside and staring at his manservant.

Merlin remained as pale and still as the dead.  
Worming his hand under the layers of Camelot red, Arthur found the man's hand to be cold and clammy.

"Can he really recover from this, Gaius?" He asked softly.

On the other side of the body Gwaine glared at him before the look faded into one of pained understanding.

"Anything is possible, Sire- particularly with Merlin."

The royal snorted lightly.  
"That is true."

"Could you hold his mouth open?"  
The physician asked, Arthur and Gwaine both reaching forward to do so.

The king allowed his knight to perform the task, opting instead to keep ahold of his servant's hand.

Scooping up the yellow paste he had dedicated so much attention to, he began coating the inside of his ward's mouth.  
Arthur was heartened to see the action cause a few twinges in the otherwise slack face.

"This goldenseal will help heal the sores and fight infection."  
Gaius explained, needing to fill the heavy silence.

"Good..." Arthur murmured, not really paying attention.

_He's so cold..._

Coming to a decision, the blond stood abruptly.  
"Sir Gwaine, help me with this" he said, fumbling with his armor.

Sensing something in his sovereign's tone, the typically rebellious knight complied without question.

Layers of metal removed, Arthur lifted up the edge of Merlin's covers and laid down next to the other man.  
His body revolted at the cold contact, but he nevertheless pressed himself up against his friend's side.

Quickly catching on, Gwaine had called Percival over and shucked his own chain mail before taking up position on Merlin's other side.

Looking across to his subordinate, Arthur said "You realize you can never tell him I did this- or anyone else, for that matter."

The blinding grin he got in response was not reassuring.

"Now, Princess, would I do a thing like that?"


	13. Return

A/N: Yes, yes, I know... tiny chapters- but you got two!  
I'm already thinking about making another "Hollow Queen" fic that sticks closer to the episode.  
Good idea?

* * *

As soon as Arthur heard the birds beginning to sing in the pre-dawn light he woke his men, dousing the fire and checking Merlin as the rest prepared the horses.

Gaius had kept an eye on his surrogate son throughout the night and, although he hadn't gotten any better, he hadn't gotten any worse.

The king mounted his horse and gestured for Gwaine to hand Merlin up to him, which he did- managing to show only slight reluctance.  
Servant now settled against his chest, he urged the company onward.

"Alright men, to Camelot!"

* * *

The group rode as fast as they dared, coming to the city gates just as they were opening for the day.

Leon and Percival rode in front, clearing the way for Arthur and Gaius.

Having reached the castle, Arthur passed Merlin back to Gwaine and the two of them maneuvered the limp body up the tower steps with the physician close behind.

* * *

Guinevere turned away from the window through which she and Sarrum had observed the king's arrival.

"You see how he is? Abandoning his responsibilities while important visitors are in the castle- _just_ to retrieve a single servant. It's _disgusting_."

Sarrum eyed the queen with suspicion.  
She had approached him after the feast last night, proposing they work together to bring down her husband, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of her proposition.

"Ah, but weren't you a servant yourself at one time?"

Her dark brown eyes glinted dangerously.  
"I'll thank you to keep such talk to _yourself_ in future."

There was a moment of tense silence, though Sarrum was more amused than intimidated.

"I will give you time to consider your decision. Meet me tonight."

The warlord watched the woman go, waiting until she was out of sight to allow the smirk to reach his face.


	14. Coming Back

A/N: Everyone give a round of applause to photo 100, master of excellent timing, for once again providing the 100th review :) *claps enthusiastically*

(But really, thanks to ALL of you- particularly my beloved reviewers ^_^)

* * *

Sounds gradually began to intrude on the peace he had been enjoying, buried deep in oblivion.  
He wished they would just go away and leave him to die in relative comfort, but instead the cacophony grew in volume and intensity.

"Merlin! Merlin, calm down!"

_'Calm down'?_

_He_ wasn't the one intent on smashing every nearby glass object whilst screaming like a madman.

It was _then_ that he noticed his mouth was open.  
Shortly after that he realized he _was_ the one screaming.

Why was he screaming?

His brain informed him, in no uncertain terms, that his insides were apparently burning and someone was stabbing him in the head.  
He also felt a bit of a twinge somewhere on his leg, but that was negligible compared to everything else.

Also, his throat was beginning to swell closed so it really would be best if he ceased wailing like a little girl.  
(That last bit sounding disturbingly like Arthur's voice.)

Snapping his lips shut and clenching his teeth, Merlin tried to figure out what was happening.

_Morgana..._

His heart jolted.  
Yes, it was definitely related to Morgana...  
Something shifted in his stomach and the queasy sensation brought back a relevant bit of memory.  
Morgana had poisoned him.

_How am I still alive?_

It felt like a chunk of ice was floating in the burning pit of his abdomen and suddenly he felt the cold lump rising up into his throat.  
Hands appeared on his torso, turning him so his head was hanging over the edge of the cot- he _was_ on a cot, right?

The ice reached his mouth and he felt his body expel it along with some warm substance, hearing the impact of solid and liquid in what was probably a bucket below him.

"Don't touch it."

He heard a familiar voice caution.

He could only assume the warning was for someone else since there was _no_ way he was moving any time soon.

"Merlin? Are you awake? Can you open your eyes for me?"

_Gaius..._

Of course Gaius had saved him.  
The rush of warm feeling was enough to wash out the curious trepidation that had risen at the suggestion that he open his eyes.

Not knowing how bright the world outside his eyelids would be, the warlock cracked them open hesitantly.

It was dark- unnaturally so.

He tried to ask his mentor to light a candle, but all that came out was an embarrassing squeak.  
Apparently he had wasted what little voice he had on screaming.

"Oh, my boy..."

The tone in the physician's voice was truly worrisome.

"_What-?"_

Whomever was poking the dagger into his forehead objected to his attempt at mind speech and he quickly broke off the effort.  
Besides, Gaius had never shown any talent with that ability before, there was little use in persisting now.

Contrary to expectation, however, someone _did_ answer.

"_You're blind, Emrys."_

The mental voice was soft and strained, pulling back when the owner noticed the invalid's wince.

"Sorry."

_Daegal_

The name came to him, more memories trickling back.  
_His sister, it was a trap... Morgana..._

His beleaguered brain began making connections as he remembered more and more.  
Why go after him now? She must be up to something, but what?

He could feel his damaged mind laboring to put the pieces together, and once it did he was not happy with the result.  
Fighting to move his body, he raged internally.

"_Morgana!"_

His own mental shout caused a spike of agony that sent him back into blessed unconsciousness.


	15. Coming Up

A/N: Made practical use of knowledge gained in the course of writing this and made myself some thyme tea for my sore throat.  
It worked longer than the other things I'd tried, but it's not something I'd recommend for regular drinking (maybe that's just me).

* * *

Gaius was busy grinding more goldenseal when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." He instructed, expecting one of the knights or Arthur- all of whom had been chased out earlier by the physician. They were supposed to have been occupied with Sarrum and the treaty negotiations, but the physician knew it was only a matter of time before one or more of them returned.

However, the door opened a bit hesitantly to reveal the unexpected presence of the druid boy.

"You..." the old man trailed off, realizing he didn't actually know the boy's name.

"Daegal, sir. I had to see how Em-Merlin was doing."

"Come in- here, sit down." The elder motioned to the stool at Merlin's bedside.  
The youth must be tired- he had walked a great distance and arrived only a few hours after the Camelot party who had had horses.

Daegal sank into the seat gratefully, eyes fixing upon the body on the cot.

"How is he?" He asked, voice quiet.

"His condition hasn't really changed since you last saw him, but I think he may wake again sometime soon."

The brunet turned, hazel eyes seeking out the physician's.  
"What can I do to help?"

* * *

It was well into the afternoon when Merlin woke.

Gaius was carefully heating a potion in a crucible and Daegal was carrying a rack of medicines over to the patient bed when the screaming started.

Despite leaping a bit in fright, Daegal managed to keep hold of the vials- until the contents of the crucible Gaius had upset hit the fire and made a small explosion.

Vials tumbled out of the now-airborne rack and smashed on the floor one by one as the physician rushed toward the cot, absently putting out the bit of fire on his robes with a wet cloth.

The elder lightly grasped his ward's shoulders.  
"Merlin! Merlin, calm down!"

This screaming was surely doing no good for his throat or his likely-aching head.  
The yell choked off after a moment or so, strained breathing indicating a return of the swelling.

Jaw clenched and mouth sealed tightly, Merlin was the very image of suffering as his brow furrowed in pain and small whimpers escaped his tense frame.

Gaius was about to speak when he noticed his patient's stomach and throat working.  
The healer's words came to mind- _"once he regains consciousness his body will purge itself of the poison."_

"Turn him." He and the druid youth succeeded in getting Merlin on his side just in time for him to vomit into the bucket Gaius had hastily kicked underneath.

Amidst the worryingly red liquid was what appeared to be a black stone the size of a nectarine pit.  
_The poison?_

"Don't touch it."  
He doubted the boy was particularly tempted to do so, but better to be safe.

His surrogate son hadn't moved, arm dangling limply over the side of the bed, but he had to check.

He knelt and looked up into that beloved face.  
"Merlin? Are you awake? Can you open your eyes for me?"

There was a slight delay before the pale lids began, tentatively, to rise.

Gaius stared in dismay at the empty orbs facing him.  
It was clear that Merlin could not see him, especially after a heartbreaking sound of confusion escaped the slightly down-turned lips.

"Oh, my boy..."

The servant's forehead wrinkled further, then he flinched and shivered slightly.

Daegal leaned over and placed a comforting hand on Merlin's side, causing a wince.

"Sorry." The druid apologized quickly and sat back.

A few moments of uncertainty passed, neither observer sure what to do at this point, and then Merlin began to twitch slightly.

"Merlin?" Gaius reached out, not quite touching the young man.

Beside him Daegal grasped his head in pain, his scrunched expression mirrored on Merlin's face before the latter went completely limp once more.

"Daegal?"

The boy rubbed his temples.  
"He was yelling- at Morgana."

The physician looked back at his charge, apprehensive about the meaning behind such a call.  
Still, there was little to be done about it at this point.

"Well, best get to cleaning this mess up."  
He picked up the cloth from a bucket of water nearby, wrung it out, and began to gently wipe the warlock's face and mouth.

That done, he settled his charge into a more comfortable position and assisted Daegal in sweeping up the glass shards littering the floor before turning to the singed remains of potions and instruments atop his worktable.

"Almost completely immobilized and you still manage to create chaos."  
He said fondly, dearly hoping this would not be the last occasion he had to tease his precious ward.


	16. Coming Around

A/N: O.O ... 40 reviews in two days?! You guys are awesome- especially you, Nance ;)

laura: Wait, I'm confused- are you a time traveler? (If so, you're doing it wrong- you're supposed to travel to a time when the new chapters are _already_ _finished._)  
'Cuz I'm pretty sure I updated yesterday, and the day before... aaaaand twice the day before that. Just sayin'.

* * *

Arthur sat at Merlin's bedside, watching his chest rise and fall in a reassuringly steady rhythm.

Following his wife's urgings, most of the day was spent tending to Sarrum and his men.  
Unfortunately, he had been so distracted with thoughts of his manservant that he had suffered several rather embarrassing defeats on the training ground- prompting the warlord to offer him lessons. Like any good diplomat, the king of Camelot had smiled and acted flattered while secretly dreaming of stabbing the man repeatedly.

It was now evening, the night's feast was over and the treaty signing was set for tomorrow afternoon - thus nothing remained to keep him from the infirmary.

Gaius had informed him of Merlin's earlier awakening, adding that little had been ascertained about his condition aside from continued blindness.  
Still, the physician had been dosing him with tinctures and pastes in the interval and was hoping for another stint of consciousness sometime that night.

The royal reached forward and brushed the dark fringe back from his friend's pale forehead.

"It's not supposed to be this way, you know... _you're_ the one who's supposed to fuss over _me_."  
He kept his voice soft, not wanting to wake the physician who was getting some much-needed rest only a few feet away.

He sighed and hid his face in his hands, lost in thought until he felt something clumsily patting his knee.  
Looking up quickly he saw Merlin's hand resting on his leg, the man himself projecting a weak smile.

"Merlin!"

The grin broadened a bit, and the servant mouthed something that looked suspiciously like the word 'prat'.

"I thought we'd lost you." He choked out, pushing aside the more girlish words that were popping into his head.  
_I was so worried... it's good to see your smile again..._

Arthur scrambled for something else to say- only to be surprised when Merlin's grip on his knee strengthened as the servant's eyes flew open in a look of panic.

The king couldn't hold back his gasp of dismay when he saw those eyes, blue irises dilated and dead-looking.

Pale fingers spasmed and released their hold, hand sliding from its perch until Arthur caught it in his own and held on tight.

"Merlin?"

The man's face was twisted in anguish and his mouth was moving sluggishly.  
He seemed to be desperately trying to communicate something, but the king couldn't make out a word.

"Are you in pain? I'll wake Gaius."

Thin digits curled around his shirt sleeve, somehow holding him in his seat without exerting any physical force.  
Those unnerving eyes were pointed toward him, somehow looking pleading- as if he were begging Arthur to understand.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, I don't know what you're trying to say..."

The manservant looked crushed for a moment, then determination spread across his face as he pulled against the king's hand until he was sitting upright.

Arthur was frozen in place until the other man began to tip over sideways- at which point he dove forward and swept him back onto the cot.

"You're in no state to be getting up. Here- Gaius left this for when you woke up."  
He snatched a vial from the nearby rack and uncorked it, holding down the invalid's weakly waving arms and pressing the glass against pale lips.

"Stop fighting me and drink it, idiot."

The servant's struggles gradually ceased, though Arthur attributed that to failing strength rather than a sudden onset of reason, and he forced the foul-smelling liquid down the other man's throat.

Luckily for Merlin the taste was not something he had to worry about.

As those pitiful eyes slipped closed once again, the king found himself immensely grateful that his friend had woken- had _moved_- had even (presumably) _insulted him!_

Yes the man's reaction just now worried him, and he _was_ still blind (and mute- though that had its benefits), but not enough to dampen his sheer joy that Merlin had survived.

He smiled ever-so-slightly to himself.

_Maybe magic _does_ have a place in Camelot..._


	17. Not Coming

A/N: Sick and miserable :/ but that means more chapters for you! I'm at the point where you're so congested everything seems detached and far away- at least (for now) I'm only dizzy when I move...  
I'd still be in bed but my cat bullied me out (she kept jabbing me in the face with her cold, wet nose while purring directly in my ear)- probably because the bed is usually her territory during the day. Little brat. She's lucky she's so darn cute. Back to chugging medicine and warm beverages.

I _was_ just going to skip Merlin's side of last chapter's events, but people asked for it (literally) so this is me giving in ;)  
Action should be happening in the next chapter

sarah/laura: Sorry, hadn't intended to be insulting- just expressing my puzzlement. (Blame it on the congestion- I will.)

* * *

Merlin woke to a gentle touch on his forehead and a familiar voice speaking in an oddly soft tone.

"It's not supposed to be this way, you know... _you're_ the one who's supposed to fuss over _me_."

_Arthur..._

He reached out blindly, wanting to comfort his friend, and was gratified to feel his hand not only moving but also colliding with what he assumed to be the other man's knee. He patted it awkwardly for a moment before the blond took notice.

"Merlin!"

"_Prat"_ he mouthed around the smile that had formed on his lips.

He could still feel the fire in his body, but it had lessened to a more bearable level and his head now throbbed only slightly.  
The stinging on his leg now seemed of more import, but still insignificant in the face of his continued existence.

"I thought we'd lost you."

The king's voice was uncharacteristically distraught, and Merlin tried to console him only to realize he still couldn't talk.  
Come to think of it, there was something important he had needed to tell the other man...

When he remembered it hit him like a slap to the face.  
_Morgana was going to make an attempt on Arthur's life._

There was no other explanation for her sudden action- and the timing couldn't be coincidence, what with a hostile warlord within the castle walls beside an enchanted Gwen.

His eyes flew open, fingers instinctively tightening their hold as Arthur gasped.

_Why-?_

The darkness pressed on him like a physical weight, a painful reminder of what Morgana had done to him. The renewed dismay stole his strength and he felt his hand slipping away from Arthur, followed by the unexpected sensation of the king's callused hand grabbing his own.

"Merlin?"

He had to tell him.

His mouth was incredibly dry and he felt the sores cracking open as he forced his jaw to move, something flaking away from the inside of his cheeks as they flexed slowly.

Desperate to get his meaning across, Merlin projected his words mentally as well as physically.  
"_Morgana's trying to kill you! You need to look out for Sarrum..."_

Mentioning Gwen would've been pointless, probably even counter-productive; well, it would have been if Arthur had any idea what Merlin was trying to say.

"Are you in pain? I'll wake Gaius."

"_No- Arthur, you clotpole!"_  
He grasped feebly at the king's shirt, unexpectedly managing to keep him in place.

"_Listen to me!"_  
He knew it was a futile plea, but he really didn't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, I don't know what you're trying to say..."

A feeling of defeat washed over him for a moment before he once again steeled himself.

_If I can't speak then I'll just need to write it- can't be that hard to write blind..._

Using Arthur's hold on his arm, Merlin pulled himself upright and was about to begin his search for pen and parchment when the world tilted and the bed tried to dump him onto the floor.

Strong arms embraced him and laid his body back on the cot.

"You're in no state to be getting up. Here- Gaius left this for when you woke up."

Glass clinked and a stopper was pulled.

_No, this is too important..._

Resisting as best he could, the servant nevertheless felt his arms being held down as a vial appeared at his lips.

"Stop fighting me and drink it, idiot."

Despite his best efforts, his energy was waning and his feeble protests ended.

A truly repugnant odor hit his nostrils as the liquid dribbled into his mouth and Merlin was thankful he couldn't taste the concoction now sliding down his throat.  
The potion soothed the pain wherever it touched and the warlock would've been grateful if the agony hadn't been the only thing keeping him from slipping back into slumber.

_No, I've got to warn Arthur..._

Fatigue and weakness soon overwhelmed him, however, and he fell back into sleep's embrace.


	18. Not Quite to Plan

A/N: Thanks for all the well-wishes, guys- gives me the warm fuzzies (and no, it's not just fever) ^_^  
I'm sure you'll also be glad to know that I have emerged victorious in the war for my bed (though my cat put up a fight, sleeping on my feet so I woke up feeling partially paralyzed [how was it even comfortable to lie there?]). So now that I've slept the day away- have another chapter!

(I may have been wrong about there being action in this chapter, but when am I not? Well, there sort of is, just not the action I was referring to.)

* * *

A cloaked figure slipped out of a little-used gate in the city walls, stealing into the forest under cover of darkness to meet a similarly clothed individual within the trees.

"What news?" The pale woman asked.

"Sarrum will provide one of his men for the plan, but there is a problem."

"What?"

"Merlin lives- Arthur brought him back this morning."

Hooded green eyes narrowed.  
"Is there a chance he can interfere with our plans?"

"According to my _dear_ husband the pest can hardly move, let alone get out of bed. It seems he is also blind and dumb for the time being."

"Then ignore him for now. Better to avoid raising the alarm before we've gotten my _brother_ out of the way."

"Very well, m'lady. I will send word when the deed is done."

"I look forward to it."

The two parted ways, melting into the black night.

* * *

Merlin woke to the sound of the hob squealing as it swung in the hearth, probably with breakfast hanging from the end.  
He heard someone scooping something out of a pot and into a bowl, confirming his expectations.

Wanting to test his progress, he gathered his strength and sat up slowly, taking a moment to rest before swinging his legs over the edge of the cot.

"Merlin?"

The ladle clanked as it dropped into the pot and warm arms wrapped themselves around the servant's shoulders.

"Oh, my boy, I was so worried about you. How are you feeling?"

Merlin brought his arms up to hug his mentor in return, squeezing him tightly for a moment before relaxing in the embrace.

"Of course, how thoughtless of me. Has the pain lessened?"

The warlock nodded. In fact, it had dramatically decreased overnight and was now mostly ignorable.

"Here, I have breakfast for you and then a tonic to help you get your strength back."

The physician withdrew and a bowl was pressed into his hands.  
Merlin frowned, not looking forward to the feel of food going down his damaged throat but also knowing he needed it.

"There's some pain medicine by the bed if you'd like- let me get it for you."

The servant looked over where he knew the table to be, realizing that his eyes were open when a spot of light formed at the edge of his vision.

_Can I-?_

The spot winked out, leaving him to doubt it had ever appeared.

He wilted slightly, accepting the glass from withered hands with a nod of thanks and downing the contents.

Sighing in relief at the cooling effect of the potion, he turned his attentions to the unknown breakfast in his lap- not that it much mattered what it was with his current lack of tasting ability.

The sustenance was lumpy but soft, probably oatmeal of some sort- so his tongue wasn't missing anything.  
Gaius' oatmeal typically required large amounts of honey to render it edible.

"Will you be alright without me this afternoon? I'm supposed to be at the treaty signing but I can stay if you have need- otherwise Daegal will remain to see to your care."

_The treaty signing! Idiot, how could you forget?_

Merlin stood abruptly, upsetting his bowl and knocking over a stool as he reached out his arms and stumbled forth to search for Gaius.

"What is it, my boy? You really shouldn't be up..."

Locating the elder by the sound of his voice, Merlin gripped his shoulders tightly; once again trying to silently communicate his warning.

"I don't understand... what are you doing?"

Another spot of light had appeared in his eyes, then another, and he released his hold on the physician; swiveling his head in an attempt to catch a view of something useful in his limited window of sight.

"Calm down, my boy- what are you looking for? Let me help you..."

Shrugging the helping hand from his arm he surged forward toward the quill and parchment he espied on the writing desk. Not able to see directly in front of himself, he crashed into the worktable and bashed the cut on his leg against the bench. The injured leg collapsed under the abuse and his currently frail body couldn't compensate, depositing the lanky man on the floor where he gripped the wound in silent suffering.

"Merlin- Guards!"

A ruckus erupted as two armored men came in from the hallway, the clanking of chain mail and weapons seaming to echo throughout the small space.

"Get him back on the bed."

Gloved hands grasped him with surprising gentleness and lifted him back onto the cot.

"Drink this, Merlin."

"_No, you don't understand!"_

"Hold him for me."

The hands held him down this time as Gaius pinched his nose and poured a potion down his unwilling throat.

_Stupid- "Daegal!"_

He only managed to call the boy's name once before the sedative took effect.


	19. Enmity

A/N: Am now contemplating doing my own series 5 re-write (they're all the rage, you know) since ideas for the other episodes have started flowing in with increased intensity.

Nance: Because that would make too much sense! Also, in Camelot miming is a crime worse than sorcery (or so I'm imagining).

But really, this flood of reviews has got me flying high as a kite- and no, it's not the drugs.  
At least, I'm pretty sure... *checks ingredients* Yeah, it's not the drugs.

Warning: cruel cliffhanger ahead! I hadn't planned to do this, but it happened anyway.

* * *

Arthur, in his dress armor and ceremonial pomp, had one last stop to make before heading to the treaty signing.

"How is he doing, Gaius?" The king asked, looking down at his servant's serene face.

"He woke this morning and seemed to be better, but then he got agitated and went crashing about the place." He waved his hand at the overturned bench and scattered items that had been knocked from the worktable. "I had to sedate him after he hurt himself."

Arthur frowned at this news.  
"Did it seem like he was trying to tell you something? He seemed desperate to give me a message of some sort when he woke last night, but fell asleep when I gave him the pain reliever."

The elder blinked.  
"Oh dear... well I certainly hope not. He's likely to sleep all day now that I've knocked him out."

The two spent a moment looking at the younger man in concern before Daegal appeared at the door alongside a guard.

"It's time, Sire." The guard informed them, waiting respectfully to escort them to the signing.

Gaius sighed and motioned the druid boy forward.  
"Do you remember what each of the potions are for?"

The youth nodded, seemingly hesitant to speak in the king's presence.

"Good. Keep an eye on him- if he _does_ wake, make sure he stays in bed. I'll return as soon as I can."

Daegal bowed as the two left the room and settled onto the stool at Merlin's side.  
He had answered Emrys' earlier call, but gotten no response- unsurprising considering the man's current state. Still, it had sounded urgent...

"_Emrys."_

The invalid shifted slightly in his sleep.

"_Emrys!"_ He reached forward and shook the man gently.

The warlock's eyes cracked open slightly, unfocused and empty-looking.

"_Daegal?"_

The younger boy sighed in relief- his 'voice' was a bit fuzzy, but at least he was awake.  
"_You called me, Emrys?"_

Suddenly Merlin sat straight up, reaching out an arm and clutching at Daegal's shoulder once he found it.  
"_I need your help, Daegal- Morgana is going to have Arthur killed at the signing with Sarrum's aid. Do you know where the king is right now?"_

"_He just left for the meeting hall, they'll be signing the treaty any moment now."_

Cloudy eyes blazed gold as Merlin forced himself out of the bed and into a standing position, leaning heavily on Daegal who had risen to support him.

"_The physician said you should remain in bed..."_

"_I'll be fine, but Arthur won't be if I stay here. We need to get to the hall."_

The druid nodded.  
"_Tell me where to go."_

* * *

Several moments of awkward maneuvering later, Daegal and Merlin were limping through the halls.  
The druid supported the warlock on one side as the latter trailed his hand along the stone castle walls.

"_We're almost there, just around the next-"_  
Merlin halted suddenly, hand encountering empty space where there should be a door.

"_Emrys?"_

Spots danced across his vision like fairy lights illuminating an impossibly dark space and he fought to align them with the area he wanted to see.  
Frustrated, he turned to his companion.

"_Daegal- what is this to my left?"_

"_An open doorway leading to some stairs going up."_

Merlin cursed internally, shielding the unfriendly words from his younger counterpart.

"_The assassin must be up there- this door should be locked. Help me up."_

In need of extra support on the steps, Merlin seized a spear from a conveniently placed rack that appeared in one of his circles of light.  
Daegal on one side and makeshift walking stick in hand, the two made good time on the stairs in relative silence.

At the top Daegal pulled Merlin to the side.

"_What-?"_

"_The assassin is right around the corner- what do we do?"_

Merlin turned his head so he could see (more-or-less) what was directly in front of him, and pushed Daegal back against the wall.

"_You stay here, I'll take care of him."_

"_But Emrys-"_

The warlock ignored the boy's protests and lurched forward, leaning heavily on the spear and brushing one hand along the wall to keep himself grounded.  
Sarrum's man, completely focused on his target, didn't even notice the other presence until Merlin flung up a hand and wordlessly hurled him back.

Understandably startled, the sniper pulled the trigger and sent the bolt sailing down below with deadly aim- though not where he intended.

Merlin panicked slightly at the sound of chaos erupting in the room below and rushed to the mezzanine proper, but couldn't manage to get a proper view of what was going on.

"_Emrys!"_

Daegal's warning was the only thing that saved the servant from being tossed unceremoniously over the railing, though he still found himself struggling to keep a dagger away from his chest as he was bent over backward against the barrier.

The warrior's greater bulk was crushing him and his intermittent sight was once again failing- though he wasn't sure if that was unrelated or if he was blacking out again.

He heard running footsteps and felt another body impact the one above him, a shout rending the air as someone plunged to the floor below.

"_Daegal! Are you alright?"_

Hands grasped his shoulders lightly.  
"_I am well, are you hurt?"_

The youth's mental voice was strained and Merlin placed a hand on his chest, trying to find the problem magically- something that turned out to be unnecessary when his fingers met with a warm liquid seeping through the boy's clothing.

"_You are _not_ well. Sit, put my hand on your wound- is anyone else here?"_

"_No... we're alone."_

"_How bad is it? Tell me honestly."_

"_Not too deep, just a slash- a bit long, though."_

Daegal's words were getting softer, more forced, but he followed Merlin's instructions- settling down next to him with his back braced against the wall and placing one pale hand against the cut.

The warlock hoped his magic was up to the challenge, healing had never been his strong suit and he could feel that the injury was much more serious than the druid was willing to admit.

"_Hold still."_

Merlin concentrated on the wound, mouthing the words in hope that it would help reinforce his mental incantation.

_**"****Ic hæle þina þrowunga!"**_

He felt the magic flow out of him and into the wound, felt the flesh knit together in a way he was usually oblivious to- perhaps his blindness was beginning to heighten his magical senses?

Hearing the approach of soft footfalls in the stairwell, Merlin quickly performed a spell to repair the damage to Daegal's tunic- leaving everything as if the wound had never occurred.

_"Who comes?"_

The other boy didn't answer and Merlin swore lightly- he had passed out during the healing.

He was back to not being able to see at all and didn't much like his chances if the person approaching happened to be an enemy.

"You!" An outraged voice said in a dangerously soft tone.

_Gwen..._

This was bad. He knew the queen was his enemy for the moment, but there was no way he could harm her.

"This is the _last_ time you will get in the way."  
The venom in her voice was nearly enough to cause physical damage on its own and Merlin found himself trying to scramble away, tripping over Daegal's legs in his blindness.

He heard the scrape of metal against marble and rolled instinctively, barely escaping the thrust of the dagger Guinevere had retrieved from the floor.

"It'll be less painful if you just _hold still!_"

Merlin continued rolling, trying to guess where the next attack would come from by the sound of her voice.  
He succeeded in evading the weapon once, then twice, but ultimately failed when the queen fell silent before driving the knife into his shoulder to the hilt.

His mouth opened in a soundless scream as she tore the metal from his body, about to make a more lethal strike when the cries echoed up from below.

"Where is the queen?"

"Queen Guinevere!"

"Your Highness!"

It was so silent the servant thought he had cheated death once more, until the sharp point slipped between his ribs and a cold voice whispered in his ear.

"Long live Morgana Pendragon."


	20. Set-up

A/N: Pointless story time!  
So last night I went to the store and when I opened my door a fairly good-sized white spider fell on me and just laid there.  
I stared at it for a second or two thinking _'Is it dead?'_ before just blowing it off my arm.  
It landed in a puddle and was perfectly still on its back, just floating aimlessly. _Guess so._  
20-30 minutes later I come out of the store and the spider's doing the arachnid equivalent of the backstroke in the puddle.  
What the heck?

Cheers for Sahba, submitter of the 200th review :)

Also, 'rips'. *sigh*  
Y'know, it's perfectly alright to leave a review saying: "Hey, idiot, you completely ruined the mood with that typo at the end of the chapter. Otherwise, though, it was completely mind-blowingly awesome." (Feel free to adjust for personal preference.) Luckily I happened to spot it this morning so it is fixed.

We now return to this irregularly scheduled fanfic (don't get too excited, it's not the resolution you're looking for):

* * *

Guinevere stood at the back of the hall with the other Ladies of the court, watching Arthur with a false look of adoring approval as he bent to sign the document.

She clasped her hands tightly to hide the way they shook in anticipation- any moment now that petty excuse for a king would be falling over dead.  
She restrained herself from looking up to the mezzanine where she knew the assassin was posted- he wouldn't be visible from here regardless.

The blond straightened and passed the quill over to Sarrum who gave a brief glance upward before leaning over the parchment, dipping the nib in ink slowly and deliberately.

The queen heard a slight scuffle from above and turned, only to have her attention brought back to the table where her conspirator had keeled over with a crossbow bolt in his neck.

Nobles screamed and fled the scene, knights rushed forward to push the king under the table for protection, and a guard grabbed Guinevere's elbow.

"Your Highness, we must get you to safety."  
The guard began pulling her into the corridor, which was strangely empty despite the chaos in the hall.

_Perfect._

Guinevere pulled a blade from her skirts- a simple defensive dagger Arthur had given her- and stabbed the guard in the back, leaving him to choke on his own blood as she made for the stairwell to the upper level.

Her eyes narrowed at the scene before her.

Sarrum's man was nowhere to be seen, a young boy lay against the wall unconscious or dead, and _Merlin_ was next to him.

"You!"

This was inconceivable.  
Blind, mute, can hardly stand and he _still_ makes a nuisance of himself.

"This is the ___last_ time you will get in the way."

Spying a discarded dagger on the floor, she decided to make use of the foreign weapon.  
_Much better to implicate the assassin._

She stabbed at his chest, the clumsy fool somehow managing to roll out of the way.

"It'll be less painful if you just _hold-"  
_Another jab evaded.

_" -still!_"  
And another.

How was he doing it?

Her next stroke, however, pierced flesh and she pressed the blade in as far as it would go before cruelly yanking it out of the wound.  
His mouth gaped in silent agony as Guinevere aligned her next blow over his left breast.

Shouts erupted from the room below.

"Where is the queen?"

"Queen Guinevere!"

"Your Highness!"

_Time's up._

The knife penetrated his chest easily and she couldn't resist one final taunt.

"Long live Morgana Pendragon."

Leaving the dagger in his heart she turned and fled back down the steps into the still-empty corridor, hiding herself behind a statue in an alcove.

Guards and knights spilled out of the meeting hall, calling for her, Arthur at the fore.

"I'm here!" She called, trying to sound distressed.

"Guinevere!" Her _husband_ called with relief, pulling her into his arms.

She fought to keep the revulsion from her face as he smoothed her hair and embraced her tightly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"A guard brought me out of the hall and told me to hide in the alcove until he came to get me- I haven't seen him since."

"Sire!"

Arthur turned to Sir Leon, who had just discovered the queen's victim.

The king's face clouded over.  
"Was it _this_ guard?"

Guinevere nodded, then buried her face in Arthur's chest as if she were too disturbed by the sight.

"Sir Leon, take the queen to her quarters and stay with her- I want extra guards posted outside her door. Also send men throughout the castle, it looks like the assassin had an accomplice."

"Yes, Sire!"

The knight commander took charge of the monarch, steering her toward the royal apartments as she pretended to sob lightly.

Arthur frowned as they retreated- it was unlike Guinevere to be so upset.  
_Perhaps it's just the built up stress..._

Turning his attention to the door which definitely should have been locked, the king ascended the staircase and froze at the sight of the tableau before him.

"Merlin?"


	21. Pushing It

A/N: Sorry guys, didn't mean to leave you in the lurch- would've had this written yesterday but I had a surprise visit from my landlord and an exterminator (apparently one of my neighbors is having insect problems). Pretty much the worst time for it too since I'd just been letting trash and dishes pile up while I was sick (mostly better now, it's basically just a cold at this point). Then I had a family visit this weekend- got to see Midori (a world-famous violinist) live in concert for free and pwned me some noobs in a game called Dominion (lost Settlers of Catan at the last moment though).

Nance: I didn't even think of the parallel there... led to an amusing image

I'd also apologize to anyone thoroughly creeped out by my story last chapter.  
I'm sorry.  
There, done.

But we all know this isn't what you're here for so let's cut to the chase.

* * *

His body was paralyzed, in denial of what had just happened.  
Then the pain hit.

Merlin's mental scream of anguish catapulted Daegal back into bleary consciousness and, in another wing of the castle, Mordred ceased his search for the assassin's accomplice as the sound washed over him.

"_Emrys?"_

Two panicked cries echoed in his mind, but he was past hearing.

Sparing only a moment to note his own lack of injury, Daegal lunged to Merlin's side and stared at the dagger in horror.

_What do I do?_

There was hardly any blood leaking from the wound, but the druid knew that would change once the blade was removed- clearly something he should not do at this point.

He hovered ineffectually over the body, hands fluttering over the man's shuddering chest.  
He noticed a growing dark patch on the shoulder above the knife hilt and, careful to avoid jostling the weapon, put pressure on this second hurt.

Merlin gasped, still feeling the increased pain through his shock, and his back arced as his feet pushed against the smooth surface of the marble floor as if to escape the agony.

Spine and legs settling back down, the dark-haired head began to crash against the stone and Daegal hastened to slip a restraining arm around the other man's head and neck.

It was in this position the king of Camelot found them.

"Merlin?"

The druid boy looked up at the royal, hazel eyes wide with fear.  
"What do I do? He's been stabbed!"

Arthur stumbled forward, taking a second to absorb the information his eyes and ears were giving him before he snapped into action.

"Gaius!" He yelled down into the hall, quickly gaining the attention of the elderly man who had been tending to hysterical nobles.

"Get up here- now!"

The physician wasted no time on questions, sprinting out of the hall and up the staircase as quickly as his old bones could carry him.  
He was panting and red-faced when he arrived, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw his ward on the floor.

"He's been stabbed." The king explained in a detached tone that clearly demonstrated he had not yet fully accepted the situation.

"Well I can see that..."  
The physician muttered to himself, stumbling forward to kneel at Merlin's side.

Soulless blue orbs slowly swiveled toward them and Arthur nearly shivered at the way they seemed to stare directly into his own eyes.

"What do we do, Gaius?"  
The blond looked to the old man imploringly.

Daegal, now putting all of his strength into staunching the flow from the shoulder wound, also stared with watery eyes.

"There's nothing we _can_ do, Sire. He's dying."  
The physician's voice was flat, despair already gripping his heart.

"What-" the royal swallowed thickly "what if we take the dagger out?"

"Then he will die more quickly."  
He paused a moment.  
"It may be a mercy to do so."

Arthur's head jerked back and forth mechanically.  
"No, no... we can call that healer back. Surely magic can-"

Gaius interrupted him before he could get his hopes up.  
"Sire, Merlin is dying _now_. Best- best to just... say our goodbyes."

The physician choked off a sob, laying one hand against his precious surrogate son's ashen face, lovingly closing his sightless eyes before leaning over to press their foreheads together.

Daegal turned away, not wishing to intrude on the others' grief.

"Gaius... what's happening?"  
The king's voice was confused and oddly hopeful.

The elder turned his gaze back to his ward's chest, not immediately noting what had incited the question.

Then the knife moved.

The attention of all three men was fixated upon the dagger as it seemed to be pushed out of the wound by an internal force.  
Blood gushed for only a moment before gold sparks erupted around the gaping hole, rendering Merlin's body unbearably bright.

When the trio turned back, dark spots still dancing across their vision, the huge puncture had been reduced to a shallow cut.  
Daegal rushed to check the shoulder wound, finding it had scabbed over.

Silence reigned.

"What-" Arthur's voice came out in a croak and he stopped to clear his throat.  
"What was that?"

"Magic, Sire."  
Gaius answered, still rather aghast at the situation.

"That much was clear to me." The royal responded, ire beginning to rise to flush out the fear.

"Forgive me, Arthur, but this- all I can think is that some of the healer's magic was still at work in Merlin's body and when his life was threatened anew it reacted to save him. Truly remarkable..."

Of course, what he was really referring to was the remarkable ability of Merlin's magic to save him from a fatal injury without so much as a word uttered.

"So he'll be alright?"

"I believe so, Sire- though he will need to return to bed rest and likely wear a sling until his shoulder fully heals."

Letting out an explosive sigh, Arthur rose to his feet and paced a bit to release the nervous tension; hands suspended where they had stopped halfway through his hair.

Kneeling down beside the druid, he asked "what happened?"

Daegal swallowed and haltingly told his (carefully edited) tale.  
"E- Merlin, he woke and told me-"

"He spoke?"

"Ah, no, sorry- he wrote me a message saying that Morgana was planning to kill you at the treaty signing and he got out of bed to save you..."

"And you helped him? He had no business getting up!"

The druid looked shame-faced and Gaius cut in.

"Sire, you know how stubborn Merlin can be- would you rather he had gone stumbling about the castle on his own?"

Grudgingly accepting the truth of the statement, Arthur gestured for Daegal to continue.

"When he realized this door was open, we came up the stairs and discovered the assassin right over there" he pointed to the banister "about to shoot you with a crossbow. Merlin charged him and they fought a bit. I- I helped and the assassin fell over the rail but I was knocked out. I'm sorry, but I don't know who attacked him- I didn't wake up until right before you arrived."

Arthur stared at his servant in concern.  
"And there was only one man up here that you saw?"

"Yes, Sire."

Where had Merlin's would-be murderer come from, and why?  
Arthur _did not_ like the look of this.

Just then a wild-eyed and rosy-cheeked Mordred arrived, freezing when he saw the monarch.

"Sire!"

"Mordred? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I was just looking-"

"Nevermind that now, help me get Merlin to Gaius' chambers."

"Of course, Sire."

The two men gently lifted their fragile burden, the king's brow wrinkled in thought.  
There was more to this than met the eye, and he didn't like it.


	22. Confrontation

A/N: I seem to be in a bit of... I dunno, a funk maybe? Sorry to get you hooked on daily updates then slow down like this, but I don't want to force out inferior chapters. Hopefully this isn't one. I left out the details of Arthur's deductions- should I put them back in? Not sure that they would really add anything. I'd appreciate your thoughts. (Thank you.)

Now, another cliffhanger!

* * *

Arthur stared at Merlin's inert form, trying to set his thoughts in order.  
He had gone over what he knew and what he had observed and a ground-shaking possibility had come to mind.

_No, no... it isn't possible..._

But as soon as it occurred to him little bits of supporting evidence presented themselves one after the other in quick succession.

"There's nothing more you can do here, Sire- it is likely he will not wake for some time."

Gaius' words startled him from his horrifying conclusions- the physician's way of politely saying 'bugger off' propelling him into action.

"Very well, you will inform me when he wakes?"

"Of course, Sire." The elder bowed as his king swept from the room.

_Time to check on Guinevere._

* * *

Without the monarch to worry about, the out-of-practice sorcerer leaned over his ward and muttered a spell as he clutched his boy's hand.  
He sighed in relief and relaxed into his chair.

"What happened to him?"

Gaius nearly fell to the floor, having somehow forgotten Mordred's presence until that moment.

"He was stabbed- while recovering from being poisoned. His magic saved his life, but he will be exhausted for some time."

The youth started forward in concern, frowning at his fellow magic-worker.  
"Who-?"

"We believe the poison was Morgana's work, as for the stabbing... Merlin is the only one who may know."

"The assassin's accomplice?"

"Perhaps."

"You suspect someone."

"Just a hunch of Merlin's."

"But Merlin is often right..."

The elder's expression was complex as he stared back at the former druid, a hint of pride, some sadness... and was that slight fear? He sighed.  
"Maybe not as often as he thinks."

* * *

Arthur nodded to the guards posted outside the door before striding inside.

"Guinevere." He said gently, pulling the queen's gaze from the window Leon had not allowed her to stand near.

"Arthur." She rose and buried her face in his chest, slightly tense.

"Leon, check on the effort to locate any further attackers- report back to me if anything has been found."

"Yes Sire." The knight nodded and left.

The king's eyes watered slightly and he pulled his wife closer.

"What is it, Arthur?"  
Brown orbs looked at him, though the expression was more... _satisfied_ than curious or concerned.

"It's Merlin, he... he was stabbed."

The queen gasped, hand raising to her mouth (to hide her smirk, though Arthur couldn't see this).  
"Oh Arthur, I'm so sorry..."

The analytical part of his brain found the suddenly compassionate response a bit odd- she hadn't even asked how badly he was injured!

"...I know he was your friend..."

_He was _your _friend first- wait, 'was'?_

"He isn't dead, Guinevere."

"What?"

The woman seemed to realize how inappropriate her shocked yell had been as she awkwardly smoothed her skirts and attempted to salvage the situation.  
"Pardon me, I had simply assumed since he had been stabbed in the chest..."

Arthur felt his heart breaking.

_Please, not Guinevere..._

"I never said where he had been stabbed."  
His voice was whisper-soft and strained, almost begging her to have an excuse for knowing.

"I overheard the guards saying someone had been found with a dagger in his heart, I just assumed..."  
She was flustered now, speaking quickly and not meeting his gaze.

"Only a handful of people knew, none of whom have been near these rooms before myself."  
He was resigned now, the denial melting away.

_I should expect it by now._

"What are you saying? Arthur?"  
She was backing away from the door, away from the warrior advancing toward her with melancholy eyes.

"Guinevere, it was _you_ who attacked Merlin. Were you also the one responsible for the recent attempts on my life?"

"I would never, Arthur, you must believe me..."

The tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but still he persisted.  
"Have you conspired against me as well, my love? Are you working with Morgana?"

"Arthur..." she said in a sorrowful voice, salty trails falling down her cheeks as she slowly stepped toward him- arms extended as if to cradle the man.

Vulnerable and a bit confused, the king allowed himself to be held.  
A hopeful thought flitted across his mind.

_Perhaps I was wrong..._

The queen pulled away slightly to look him in the eye.

"Yes." Her face contorted into a snarl as she pulled the dagger from her sleeve and turned it toward her husband's unguarded neck.


	23. Bonds

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful support, guys ^_^  
Group hug! (participation is voluntary)

Guest: Well that was sudden! Wait, maybe not... :) Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying it!

We now return to Gwen's killing spree, already in progress.

* * *

_Guinevere pulled the dagger from her sleeve and turned it toward her husband's unguarded neck._

Mailed arms appeared, one looping under the queen's armpit to restrain her as the other confiscated the dagger before hooking the opposite arm.

"Mordred!" Arthur gasped, a bit shaky and suddenly out of breath from shock.  
"That's- the second time today you- you've appeared with perfect timing."

"You can thank Merlin, Sire." The young knight said, voice strained as he fought to control the viciously struggling queen without harming her.

"What?"

"He was trying to warn you in his sleep- at least, it seemed that way, his voice was such a faint whisper we could really only make out the names 'Arthur' and 'Gwen'. Though I admit I expected it to be her majesty in danger."

The king grunted in response and, seeing that Guinevere was about to start yelling, quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.  
Extracting the queen's handkerchief from her sleeve, he used it as a gag- dodging kicks of her dangerously pointy shoes all the while.

"We'll have to- to bind her." He said, not thrilled at the prospect.  
_We'll have to throw her in the dungeons.. have to..._

Jerking his mind from that path he pulled a long silk sash out of the queen's wardrobe and used it to secure her to a chair with Mordred's help.

"I want you to go to Gaius and bring back something to sedate her- tell no one of what has occurred."

Mordred nodded, keeping his questions to himself, and left on his errand.

Arthur sat facing his wife, lacing his fingers and staring at her sadly.  
Where had it all gone wrong?

Now that he knew, it was easy to see that Gwen had not been herself for some time now.

He had dismissed her odd comings and goings as needing time to herself to grieve her brother, thinking no further on the matter- but what if they had been something more?  
Had she been meeting with Morgana?  
Why?

_Does she blame me for her brother's death?_

He certainly wouldn't fault her for that, he had felt responsible for it himself- but was that the only reason?  
Maybe it had been worsened by the death of her father at Uther's hands...

Arthur sighed heavily and scrubbed his face with calloused hands.

He should have seen this- seen the way she had turned from her friends and put on the mask of the perfect Lady in front of him and the court.  
She had been acting like her precious _Lady_ Morgana for _weeks_ and he failed to notice.

For goodness' sake, Merlin had nearly died and she hadn't even _visited_ him- that alone should have been a clear sign that something was not right.  
Come to think of it, she had even had Merlin thrown in the dungeons for poisoning him!  
They had always been the best of friends, to the point that Arthur would have been jealous if Merlin weren't so... _Merlin_.

Once again he had been too wrapped up in his own concerns to see what was right in front of him.  
Merlin was right, he _was_ a dollop head.

_Merlin..._

Had he known? Was _that_ what he was trying to warn him about?  
Is that what almost got the idiot killed- again?

Though that didn't explain why Morgana had tried to kill the servant before the master...

The king growled in frustration, rising to pace angrily, Guinevere glaring at him in utmost hostility.  
Nothing made sense anymore.

He was about ready to kick something when Mordred returned, slipping through the door carefully so the guards could not see inside.

"Sire" the young man bowed and offered a vial to his ruler.  
"I told Gaius the queen was in need of something to help her sleep off the excitement of the day- this should keep her out for several hours."

"Thank you, Mordred." He took the glass, eying his spouse with regret.

Pulling the stopper, he loosened the handkerchief and forced the liquid between tightly-pressed lips; covering her mouth and nose until she swallowed.  
Satisfied the potion had been consumed, he replaced the impromptu gag and waited until the woman's eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

When nothing happened for several moments, Mordred shifted awkwardly.  
"What next, Sire?"

"Now..."

If it had been Merlin, Arthur would have admitted that he didn't know and the idiot would probably say exactly what he needed to hear; but this was Mordred, his newest knight, and he needed to be strong.

"You remain here and keep an eye on her. Sir Percival will come to assist you momentarily- be sure to send for me if anything happens."

"Of course Sire."  
The youth bowed respectfully as the king withdrew.

Arthur strode down the corridor with new purpose in his step.

First Percival, _then_ he had an unofficial adviser to see.


	24. Whispers

A/N: Don't get too excited- nothing happens this chapter. Absolutely nothing I tell you.  
All the news about _The Tempest_ is driving me insane since there's absolutely no way I'll get to see it (unless it's released on dvd in future- which I'm hoping it is). *pouts*

Nance: Yeah, I really wished they had done something different with Mordred. We already knew his eventual role so why pull another Morgana? Do something different! But it's too late now, thus I am forced to bend them to my will through fanfiction. And I admit, I rather liked adult Mordred- or his potential at least (child Mordred was a brat, I didn't really feel sorry for him even if his behavior was understandable). And who said Merlin wasn't blind anymore? Though it _is_ getting better, don't worry :)

* * *

Arthur settled onto the stool next to Merlin's cot, watching the man twitch occasionally in his sleep, lips moving now and then though little more than hissing breaths could be heard.

Sensing the king was in an odd mood Gaius had excused himself to make his rounds, taking an empty basket to keep busy with herb-gathering if need be.

When he could stand it no longer the monarch grabbed the bed frame, leaning over his friend.  
"Merlin."

The servant gave a slight jerk and his eyes popped open.  
Arthur had a surge of hope when a bit of the old spark seemed to shine in those blue depths, but both quickly disappeared and the lids closed.

"Arthur..."

It was more akin to heavy breathing than speaking, but he would take whatever he could get.

"Do you need anything? Are you in pain?"  
He was exceedingly relieved to see the other man awake so soon, but it couldn't have been good for his heavily abused body.

Merlin reached out to stop Arthur from rising and shook his head slightly.  
"Stay."

"Of course."

Silence stretched on as both struggled with what they had to say.

The king finally spoke.  
"Guinevere is a traitor."

"No."

Arthur looked up, assuming Merlin was simply in denial, brow furrowing at the adamant expression on the other man's wan face.

"Mor... gana."  
His throat worked a bit before he managed to get more out.  
"Spell."

"You think Morgana's enchanted her?"  
He hated to hope, but how could he not?

The servant nodded, face falling lax as if that one moment of firmness had drained all of his energy- but then, it probably _had_.

Arthur sighed and rested his head in his hands.  
"What am I going to do Merlin? If I lose her, I lose everything."

His companion's lips barely moved, the answer coming out as weak susurrations.

"What?"  
The king leaned further forward, only a handspan from Merlin's mouth.

More hissing was all that came out of the mouth slightly down-turned in frustration.  
Arthur frowned in consternation, instinctively reaching out and putting a hand on the pallid forehead.

"You've got a fever again- not very strong, but it still needs seeing to. I'll send for Gaius."  
His heart clenched slightly- oftentimes it was _Guinevere_ who would do this sort of thing, even now that she was queen.

Pale fingers spasmed as if wanting to reach out, but the king didn't notice as he got up and hastened to the door; conversing briefly with the guard in the corridor beyond.

"There, we'll have you sorted in no time. Back to fetching my dinners, washing my socks, and-"  
As he returned to his post the king realized Merlin had fallen asleep during the brief time he had gone.

Arthur huffed.  
What he wouldn't give to fall asleep and wake to find this had all been a nightmare.


	25. Solace

A/N: So unless something drastic happens with the poll it looks like I'll be writing "Horseplay" next (summary on my profile page).  
I'm thinking about taking on a beta or maybe even a co-author for that one to help make sure it doesn't become too cliché. Anyone interested?

Thank you to the many who reassured me _Tempest_ would be released on dvd (next year... *sigh*)- it was a balm to my soul ;)

Now to continue de-railing "With All My Heart"

* * *

"Unusual to find you here, young warlock."

The old voice was a rather unwelcome intrusion on what had previously been a restful time spent floating on a current of magic, thinking of nothing and wholly unaware of his body's struggles.  
Still, it couldn't really be ignored.

"Kilgharrah?"

"Of course. How did you come to be here, Merlin?"

_Good question..._

"I- I don't know. Where is 'here', exactly?"

"This is a retreat of sorts. Your mind is adrift in the current of magic that runs through this world."  
The air rumbled with the sound of the dragon's unease.

"I like not that you came here without this knowledge. What has happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I was stabbed..."

"Well that hardly-"

"In the heart..."

"_That_ may just-"

"After being poisoned and tossed into a ravine."

"..."

"Kilgharrah?"

"I see your life is as eventful as ever, dragonlord."

"That's one way of putting it."

A thought occurred to him.  
"I could use your help with something..."

"When is this not so?"

The overtone of amusement undermined the potential harshness of the statement and Merlin ignored it.

"You see, Gwen..."

* * *

Time passed oddly in this realm, but it must have been some time later when the servant finally finished explaining recent events.

"That is indeed a matter of some concern, young warlock; but not something you cannot handle."

"How?"

The dragon chuckled lightly at his lord's dubious tone.

"Your queen has likely been the victim of an ancient ritual of the Old Religion called the Tiane Diaga. You must travel to the Cauldron of Arianrhod and summon the White Goddess to heal her."

"And that's all?"

"Be warned, she must enter the waters of her own free will. If tricked or forced she will remain Morgana's puppet forever."

"Great."

"It is well within your powers to accomplish this, Merlin."

"Hm."  
This was a good time to change the subject.

"So, this is a place people come intentionally?"

"Normally, yes. You did not think I spent 20 years staring at the cave walls below the castle until you came, did you?"

Honestly he hadn't thought about it much at all.

"All sentient creatures of magic can find rest and solace from the world here and reestablish a connection to their roots. I suspect your mind sought this place instinctively with your body so overwhelmed."

"So how do I come back? You know, if I ever wanted to."

"Now that you have been, you need merely relax and think of being here."

A short silence fell as Merlin digested all the information he had just collected.

"Thank you, old friend."  
An odd sort of tingling sensation nagged at his consciousness.

"I think Arthur-"

His words broke off as the servant was abruptly pulled back into the physical world by his king's need.

"Merlin."

A jolt of magic provided the strength necessary to wake and for just a moment he could see the blond clearly, leaning over him with concern etched on his features.  
Then he reined in the magic that was just about to manifest in his eyes, closing them to hide any telltale glimmer.

"Arthur..."

He had spoken without thinking and was pleased to find the effort had yielded something moderately audible.

"Do you need anything? Are you in pain?"

Arthur's concern was touching, but there really were more pressing matters- Merlin wasn't quite willing to admit that all he truly wanted was his friend's continued presence.

"Stay."

"Of course."

Now he had to find a way to tell the monarch that his wife was out to get him and the only way to fix it was with magic.  
Arthur, however, started first.

"Guinevere is a traitor."

"No."  
He hadn't wanted anyone to think that, even for a moment.  
"Mor... gana."

Words were once again becoming difficult to form and he felt his scratchy throat rubbing against itself as he tried to force out an explanation.  
One word was all he could manage.

"Spell."

"You think Morgana's enchanted her?"  
The pleading hope in the question nearly broke the servant's heart.

He nodded in confirmation, relaxing to conserve what energy he had left.

"What am I going to do Merlin? If I lose her, I lose everything."

The warlock desperately wanted to reassure his friend that Gwen was _not_ lost and that they _would_ undo this- but hushed whispers were all he could seem to produce.

"What?"

Merlin could sense that Arthur was incredibly close to him and he tried even harder to communicate-this time managing to hiss slightly louder.  
Not good enough.

A spot of cold suddenly settled on his brow, then withdrew.

"You've got a fever again- not very strong but it still needs seeing to. I'll send for Gaius."

_No!_

Arthur's proximity was the only thing keeping him conscious, if the man left now he'd be sure to fade out before sharing his vital knowledge.

Silent protest undetected, the king left the bedside and moved to the door; each step he took away from Merlin's side weakening the younger man's resolve until he could no longer resist the call of sleep.


	26. Departure

A/N: Be reassured, we are now heading full steam toward the end of this story!  
And no, I have no idea how much more there will be- I really can't estimate these things with any sort of accuracy.

Much love to new reader sKyLaR KnIgHt for reviewing each chapter so I woke up with an inbox stuffed full of review alerts ^_^

Nance: The Great Dragon on magic mushrooms... somebody write that up- quick!

* * *

"I'll be going against my own decrees."  
Arthur said.

"To save the queen- to save your wife. You have already done as much for Merlin."  
The physician replied.

The king huffed.  
"That was rather different..."

"Regardless, Sire, it is the only way to free her of Morgana's influence."

"Very well. I'll invite her out for a picnic tomorrow."

"It's a bit too far of a trip for that to work."

"Then what do you propose?"

Gaius pulled a small bottle of brown-tinted liquid from his robes.  
"Two drops of this administered every two hours will keep her unconscious."

Arthur took the potion, staring at the liquid contemplatively.  
"And this is safe?"

"So long as you get to the Cauldron within three days- which you certainly should."

Still hesitant, the blond looked over to where his servant lay sleeping.  
"And this sorcerer- are you sure he's trustworthy?"

"Completely, Sire. He has a deep love of people- I have no doubt he will do all he can to help."

Brows furrowed, the monarch turned back to the elder.  
"Then why does he isolate himself?"

Gaius fixed his sovereign with a look rife with meaning.

"Ah. Yes, of course."  
Feeling a bit awkward, the king started pacing.

"I'll need to take another person... Sir Mordred already knows..."

"Take me."

The weak voice startled Arthur at first, then caused him to roll his eyes.

"You barely have the strength to _ask_ let alone get out of your bed. Honestly _Mer_lin, I never knew quite how stupid you could be."

"Can help..."

"I rather doubt that. No. You're staying right here where Gaius can keep an eye on you. Mordred will be more than enough help."

The servant looked as if he wanted to argue more, but his mentor interrupted.

"He's quite right, Merlin. I'll barricade you in your room if I have to, but you are _not_ going with the king."

The stubborn fool glared defiantly for a moment- the effect greatly diminished with closed eyelids.  
Then, as if he could sense the snowy brow being raised in his direction, he relented.

"Be careful." The younger man murmured, dead orbs opening to half-mast and once again managing to look the king straight in the face.

"Of course. I'll be back before you know it."  
Arthur grabbed Merlin's uninjured shoulder.  
"You just focus on getting better."

The servant hummed in response and the royal nodded, squeezing the shoulder before leaving to begin his preparations.

* * *

Daegal was once more pressed into service as a translator of sorts, relaying Merlin's thoughts to the physician.

"He wants to know how he's supposed to get to the Cauldron and cast the spell if King Arthur leaves him here."

"Merlin, you aren't capable of making the trip using conventional means and there's no way you'd be able to conceal your involvement in the spellwork considering your current state. You'll need to get there ahead of the king- enough ahead of time to disguise yourself with non-magical means."

"_And how do you propose I do _that_?"_

The indignant tone took the druid back a bit, but he dutifully asked the question.

"I believe you have recently discovered a new way of contacting Kilgharrah?"

The warlock cocked his head, a slow grin creeping across his face.

"_Oh he's just going to _love_ this."_

* * *

That night saw Gaius and Daegal struggling with a wheelbarrow of 'dangerously infected materials' that simply 'must be removed and burned immediately'.  
Outside of the town, of course.

Merlin was less than pleased about being carted around like so much refuse, but he could hardly prevent it as he was.

Linens removed from atop him, he breathed in the fresh night air gratefully; looking around and seeing nothing but uncertain if it was simply because of the darkness.  
He closed his lids regardless, knowing the sight of his damaged eyes was disturbing to others.

Once they had arrived in the clearing to wait for the dragon, Merlin reached out an arm for his guardian.

"Can I do this, Gaius? Magic this powerful would be difficult at _any_ time, and now..."

The harsh whisper highlighted the self-doubt in his ward's words and Gaius pulled his boy into an embrace.  
"You _can_ do this, Merlin. The only one who doubts your power is you."

The warlock just sighed, holding his surrogate father closer before letting go- hearing the approach of leathery wings.

Daegal stared in awe as the giant creature bowed before his tiny master, looking at him in concern.

"I do hope someone else is coming to keep you on my back- I can't be sure I'd be able to catch you if you fell."

Merlin made a sound that was probably supposed to be a chuckle.  
"_First you say you are not a horse, and now this?"_

"Of course I am not a horse- have you ever seen one of those foolish beasts that could fly?"

He hadn't, obviously, but filed the idea away for later.

"_Thank you for doing this."_

"You know I couldn't refuse, even if I wanted to. Now, let us be on our way before light comes."

Mouth still agape, Daegal gathered the supplies and helped Emrys clamber atop the dragon who had lain himself as flat as possible to facilitate the process.  
Not trusting to his strength to keep the both of them in place, the druid tied himself to the older man and anchored them to one of the dragon's horns- or whatever those were.

"Are you ready?"  
Kilgharrah asked gently, aware of his effect on the young human.

Daegal gulped.  
"Yes?"

He knew it was the wrong answer when his stomach was left on the ground as the rest of him catapulted into the air, Gaius watching as they disappeared into the night.


	27. Settling

A/N: Gaius' thoughts at the end of last chapter- _If only I were a bit younger..._  
On a vaguely similar note, my loyal desktop of 5 years seems to be self-destructing. *sniff*  
I've already upgraded the components about as much as I can (without replacing the motherboard) so this seems to be the limit.  
Good thing I ordered that laptop I've been lusting after for a while.

Did I forget to mention we reached 300 reviews two chapters ago? Yes, I did.  
Thanks again to sKyLaR KnIgHt- I think I may love you.

Nance: Thanks! Yes, I figured it was a good time for a little more lighthearted material :)

* * *

Arthur walked into the physician's quarters, seeking the reassurance of Merlin's presence before setting out to drug and kidnap his wife.  
What he found was Gaius mixing up potions and an empty patient bed.

"Gaius? Where's Merlin?"

Looking up from his work with a raised eyebrow, the elder also looked over to the cot.

"Ah. I had to... restrain him." He shot a meaningful look at his ward's door, now secured against escape by a length of wood wedged through the handle and braced against the door frame.

The king was surprised at the precaution.  
"Was that really necessary?"

The old man huffed.  
"He was quite insistent on wearing himself out with his attempts to go with you. I suspect he's fallen asleep against the door, but if not you can go in and visit- just don't wake him."

Arthur nodded, moving to the door and easing the wood aside before finding that something was, in fact, preventing it from opening with ease.  
Shaking his head, the monarch re-bolted the door.

"It seems you were right, Gaius. Well, soon I shall be off- wish me luck."

"Of course Sire."

The elder clasped the blond's hand and patted him on the back, politely sending him on his way before the king even realized it was happening.

"It's much easier when I can just say he's in the tavern..."  
He muttered to himself, returning to his brewing.

* * *

Daegal had gotten used to his new mode of transportation about two hours into the flight- Emrys had told him to relax shortly after take-off and promptly fallen asleep- and was now even beginning to enjoy himself.

They were flying directly into a spectacular sunrise as they reached their destination and the young man found himself reveling in the brilliant colors, arms flung wide as if he could embrace the whole of it. He was a bit sad that it was ending- their mount swooping in to make a skillful landing on the tallest peak.

But there was work to do so the druid untied the rope and slid to the ground, catching a half-awake warlock as he made his own descent.

"I shall await your call nearby, young warlock."

Merlin nodded, giving a slight wave as the dragon once again took to the skies.  
He had originally considered asking his kin for healing, but upon contact with the ancient had realized that the flight alone was taking all of his strength.  
He couldn't bring himself to ask for more. The dragonlord vowed to do something about Kilgharrah's declining health once his own had improved.

He breathed deeply, feeling the latent power of the Cauldron of Arianrhod thrumming in the back of his mind and embracing its comforting presence.  
"_Help me settle by the water and get the cloak on. It should take Arthur around a day and a half to get here, but there's no sense in taking chances."_

The youth did as asked, laying out the older man's bedroll and wrapping him in the voluminous dark blue cloak Gaius had produced from who-knows-where before making sure he was comfortable leaning against a strategically-placed boulder.

Daegal pulled on his own feature-concealing cloak and set about making camp, placing a small stack of blankets next to his companion in case of chill.

Merlin favored him with a grateful smile, snatching up one of the blankets and snuggling into it.  
"_I'm going to sleep as much as I can- wake me when Arthur arrives?"_

"_Of course."_

The druid smiled at the sight of Almighty Emrys cuddling with a rough camp blanket, his face relaxed in sleep.

Meanwhile the wheelbarrow was once more pressed into a service it really wasn't meant for, smuggling the queen out of the palace and creating a minor stir among the guards concerning the small outbreak of disease the city seemed to be suffering.


	28. Endeavor

A/N: *phew* So... new computer :) Unfortunately the external hard drive with all the data from my old computer is now not working :(  
I feel all out of sorts without my files and the programs I couldn't re-download/re-install. Oh well, at least Windows 8 isn't as terrible as I was anticipating.  
My mind has been trying to move on to other stories, but I will continue to force it back on track until this is done- I'll use the whip if I have to.  
So here we are, chapter 28. Happy Mother's Day to all of you mothers out there!

(Also, please let me know if you want to see Merlin's side of this chapter. I had intended to write it but I know a lot of people have been getting impatient with that.  
On the other hand, the story is essentially complete so the only other thing to wait for would be a chapter or two to wrap up.)

* * *

Arthur was beginning to worry about Guinevere's health- it was already the morning of the third day and he wasn't sure how much further they had to travel.

Everything had seemed to take twice as long without Merlin; the riding, the walking, the fire-starting.  
It was all very infuriating.

In fact, that's probably what made everything feel like time was dragging.  
Without Merlin there for him to yell at Arthur was experiencing an unusual build-up of stress.  
It certainly had nothing to do with the king missing his servant's idle chatter or easy companionship. Mordred was a perfect travel mate- quiet, respectful, slightly in awe of his greatness.

He wasn't even worried about the idiot. No, not in the least.  
He'd been doing pretty well when they had left, after all.  
Well, the last time he'd actually _seen_ him he had been good.  
Good for someone who had just survived two murder attempts, anyway...

The monarch was jolted from his denial when the rocky path split into several branches.

Mordred stepped forward with the rudimentary map Gaius had made for them, setting down a couple of the bags he'd been carrying to free his hands.  
"According to the directions the Cauldron is on the Easternmost peak."

Arthur glanced at the aforementioned mountain.  
"The tallest one?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Of course. Well," he shifted the queen in his arms "no point in delaying. We must arrive today."

"Yes, Sire."

The king nearly rolled his eyes at the overly-deferential youth, now picking up the supplies he had put aside.

_If Merlin were here... No. Don't even think about it._

Without any further words spoken they continued on their way.

* * *

The royal barely managed to contain his sigh of relief as they crested the ridge and saw the body of water spread out below.

_Finally..._

He had just begun to wonder how they were going to find the sorcerer when he noticed the two figures at the shoreline.

Both were wrapped in heavy cloaks that effectively hid all but the most basic information about their appearance.  
One had stood upon noticing the small approaching party, a thin person of average height.

The other had not stirred, instead remaining in a reclining position against a boulder, wrapped in at least two blankets and looking rather pitiful- as far as was possible without seeing any physical features.

The first was now walking toward them slowly and deliberately.  
"Are you the king?" He asked hesitantly- barely within hearing distance.  
The voice was odd, fluctuating between pitches like an adolescent whose vocal chords were changing.

Arthur bristled slightly at the question.  
"And if I am?"

"Then I and my master are here to help you- and the queen."

Blond hair waved as he gave a curt nod.  
"I am he."

The thin young man bowed and gestured for the pair to follow with their burden.

When they arrived at the water, the second man was sitting up straighter and had put the blankets aside but remained on the ground.

Mordred advanced, slightly offended.  
"Why do you not rise for your king?"

The hood tipped slightly upward, the afternoon sun doing nothing to penetrate the darkness shrouding the wearer.  
"I cannot."

The two knights winced, both at the man's disability and his voice- deep and rough like a quiet roar.

Mordred dipped his head.  
"I apologize for my rudeness."

"There is no need."

The four men regarded each other in awkward silence for a moment before Arthur decided to take control of the situation.  
"So, are you the sorcerer I was sent to find?"

A harsh chuckle issued from within the cloak.  
"Why else would I be here?"

The king was not accustomed to being laughed at- at least not by strangely mysterious personages.  
"Who am I to understand the mind of a sorcerer?"  
He got the distinct impression the other man was amused at that statement.  
"What is your name, by the by?"

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment but answered in a confident, almost challenging tone.  
"I am called Emrys."

Arthur's brow furrowed.  
That name sounded familiar somehow...

Mordred had started slightly beside him but he failed to notice, too buried in his own recollections.

Guinevere stirred in his arms, drawing his focus back to the task at hand.

"She will wake soon- be aware that she must walk into the water of her own free will. If you beguile her or use force she will be forever lost. Do not despair- the love between you is stronger than Morgana's dark magic- you can reach her."

_He's awfully confident about that for someone who just met us._

Shaking off his doubts, Arthur gently laid his wife on the hard ground and stepped back as she roused.

"What-?" The queen sat up slowly, holding her head and blinking as if dizzy.

"Guinevere-"

"What have you done? Where have you taken me?" The woman yelled, rising to her feet and looking around in alarm.

The king grasped at her arms, holding her tightly and looking into her face.  
"Guinevere, you've been enchanted. Morgana-"

Gwen let out a bitter laugh.  
"Morgana is my only friend- _you_ are a fool for ever believing otherwise."

"We love each other, surely you remember this?"

"Lies. I never loved you. It was just a plot to get your throne for its rightful owner!"  
She pulled and twisted but was unable to escape from her husband's grip as he began stepping backwards toward the water.

"Her own free will- remember!"  
Emrys called just in time to prevent Arthur from making a terrible mistake.

Pausing in his tracks, he took a deep breath and gazed directly into her dark brown eyes.  
"When I asked you to marry me... do you remember what your answer was?"

Guinevere stared back, face confused until comprehension began to dawn on her features.  
"I said," moisture sprouted at the corners of her eyes "'with all my heart'. I- I _meant_ it..."

Arthur loosened his hold and Gwen raised a hand to hide the tears streaming down her face.

"Enter the water, Guinevere. Go in and it will all be over."

Her dark head bobbed and she strode toward the Cauldron with determination, only looking back uncertainly once the water reached her waist.

Emrys was on his feet now, still putting most of his weight on the rock and with his companion hovering nearby worriedly, but on his feet nonetheless.  
His distinctive voice raised along with his arms and he began reciting a long string of powerful-sounding words, a golden glow emanating from below the hood.

If Arthur had been watching he might have been able to discern the outline of a well-known face in the glow or caught a glimpse of those familiar hands peeking out of the cloak, but he had eyes only for his beloved spouse.

As the chant increased in intensity a white light blossomed around the queen, enveloping her until everyone had to look away from its brightness.

The incantation came to an end and Arthur ran into the water, heedless of the damage to his armor or weapons as he embraced his love.

Thoroughly entangled, the royal couple was only vaguely aware of the sorcerer collapsing and almost completely oblivious to Mordred leaping forward to help the unnamed assistant lower Emrys to the ground.

It seemed both forever and no time at all before they pulled apart, still trapped in each other's gaze as they climbed out of the Cauldron.  
Emrys was once again swathed in blankets, apparently unconscious.

"Will he be alright?" Gwen asked before Arthur could form the words.

The hood flopped up and down as the thin youth nodded.  
"He need only rest to replenish his energy."

"Do you need someone to guard you both while he recovers?"  
He really didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary, but what sort of king would he be if he left the queen's savior to die?

"No, we will be fine. Go home and enjoy your time together."

"Is there nothing I can do to thank you?"

"Only... remember that it was magic that saved your wife, Sire. Keep in mind that not all magic is bad- that it can be a great force for good." He shuffled his feet, looking down. "And that there are those who would help if they only had the opportunity."

The monarch nodded solemnly.  
"I... shall endeavor to do so."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Arthur gave the pair one last glance, bowed almost imperceptibly, then turned and started the journey back to Camelot.


	29. Everything and Nothing

A/N: Wow. There seemed to be some strong opinions on either side of the issue so I've prepared a bit of a compromise: I wrote two chapters today so those vehemently opposed to Merlin's POV may go ahead and skip to the next- though I suspect the main objection was in the delaying of said chapter. Either way, I hope you've all been appeased ;)

* * *

Merlin had spent the majority of the waiting time in slumber, only waking to relieve himself and force a few sips of broth or water down his scratchy throat.

The power emanating from the Cauldron of Arianrhod was a constant soothing presence that provided great support in his efforts to heal himself. He avoided speaking for the time being, but was reasonably confident he would be able to once the time came.

His vision was also beginning to return to a usable level- only a slight fog and occasional dimming remained to hinder him- not that he could see much with the hood of his cloak up (in case Arthur should appear).

The warlock's physical strength, not being a priority at the time, hadn't improved much and he found himself spending even his waking hours confined to blankets for the most part.

Daegal had been an invaluable companion during this time- preparing meals, keeping a fire going, and just generally looking after Merlin.

The last vestiges of hero worship developed into friendship as the two spent moments discussing their magic and its possible future in Camelot- along with more mundane subjects.

The morning of the third day the servant reluctantly closed his eyes, anxious about Arthur's imminent arrival.

"_Just rest, Emrys."_  
Merlin had not been able to convince him to stop using that name when they were in private.  
"_I will be sure to wake you when they arrive and you need every bit of sleep you can catch."_

The older man nodded in reply, resettling the blankets about his shoulders.

* * *

Daegal saw the king as soon as he crested the mountain rise, but remained in place until the royal had also noticed his own presence.

Trying to appear as non-threatening as possible, he was about to greet the sovereign when it occurred to him that he probably shouldn't act familiar with the man.

"Are you the king?"

His vocal chords, having received conflicting signals, fumbled through his amateur attempt at disguising his voice to rather... _unstable_ results.

_No help for it now._

After a few more traded words, the boy fulfilled his promise to his companion.

"_Emrys."_

Merlin jerked awake at Daegal's mental wake-up call, sitting straight as possible and putting aside the blankets as the druid led Arthur's small party down the hill.  
He whispered experimentally into his hand, grinning at the success of both being able to speak and burying his familiar tones in a quieter and deeper version of his 'dragonlord voice'.

Mordred seemed a bit suspicious- understandable when faced with a strange sorcerer in a place far from home.  
"Why do you not rise for your king?"

Well, he can't say he hadn't expected the question.  
"I cannot."

He was proud at the lack of ill-feeling in the words, though it did nothing to reduce the looks of slight horror now worn by the two knights.

Mordred apologized, but there truly was no need- it would have had to be addressed sooner or later.

Then Arthur asked if he was the sorcerer they had been sent to find.

And, really, why would anyone be camped out on this barren rocky shore if they _weren't_ meeting someone?  
The thought of what must go on in the king's brain brought a grin to his face and a harsh chuckle escaped his lips.

"Why else would I be here?"

The grin widened at the monarch's sudden defensive stance.  
"Who am I to understand the mind of a sorcerer?"

Merlin almost laughed again.  
_Still haven't fathomed me out, old friend?_

The thought was both satisfying and saddening.

Then Arthur asked for his name and he froze.  
What should he say?

_Well, why not?_

"I am called Emrys."  
He said the words boldly, almost daring the king to recognize the name; uncertain if he was disappointed when it seemed to garner no special reaction aside from Mordred's.

"_Merlin?"_ The druid-turned-knight asked incredulously.  
"_You should be in bed! How did you even get here?"_

"_Another time, Mordred- the queen is waking up."_

Aloud he said, "she will wake soon- be aware that she must walk into the water of her own free will. If you beguile her or use force she will be forever lost. Do not despair- the love between you is stronger than Morgana's dark magic- you can reach her."

He's certain of it. There is little in this world that surpasses the power of love, and dark magic did not hold that claim.

The curly-haired youth schooled his features back to something resembling neutral as Arthur set his wife down, both of them backing away as she stirred.

Merlin watched the scene unfold as Arthur pleaded with his beloved- only interrupting to remind the king of the danger in pushing too far.  
He saw the very moment Gwen broke through the enchantment, tears appearing on her face.

"_Help me up?"_

Daegal was quick to comply and reluctant to let the man stand on his own, even braced against the rock as he was.

"_It'll be okay- until it's over, at least."_

He sent a quick summons to Kilgharrah, informing the dragon he would be needed in a few hours.

_Better to do it while I can..._

The warlock took a deep breath, rooting himself in the natural magic of his location and beginning his invocation.  
He raised his arms, wincing at the pain in his injured shoulder.

"**Yfel gæst ga þu fram þisse lichaman. Biþ hire mod eft freo. Ar ond-"**  
His breath caught and he slid down the rock face slightly before regaining his footing and continuing- reaching out with soul and magic to the White Goddess.  
"**...heofontungol sceal þurhswiþan!"**

He didn't need to see the bright light to know the spell had worked- a good thing since every ounce of his strength and magic had been put into his efforts, leaving him blind once more. The fact that he was blacking out may also have had something to do with it.

It's not that it hurt, exactly, but the feeling of complete emptiness unnerved him.  
Merlin wasn't even aware of his body toppling to the ground, nor of the concern projected by Daegal and Mordred as they saw him fall.  
His ears detected their voices and the vague sense that he was fading washed over him.

He should probably be worried about that- maybe even _do_ something about it.  
Unfortunately, there was aught he _could_ do.

He had given everything for this, leaving nothing for himself.

Nothing.


	30. Checking In

A/N: There's a song by the band 'Red' that almost shares a title with the previous chapter. 'Nothing and Everything' is the song and it's one of my favorites of all time- though it isn't really related to this story. One of the great things about it: it's an arrangement of another song Red did ('Fight Inside') with a completely different vibe that makes this one so much more impactful.  
Meanwhile I'm listening to the _Merlin_ soundtrack- and Merlin is burying Lancelot *sob*  
Just realized this is the song that most frequently plays in the background for the _Merlin _game on facebook...

Anyway, slight fangirling over. Enjoy chapter 30.

* * *

Gaius had waited in the clearing every night since Merlin's departure, supposedly searching for a rare flower that only bloomed in moonlight and was necessary to treat the epidemic he had inadvertently invented.

The fourth night was halfway through and he was pacing worriedly when the far-off form of the dragon briefly dimmed the moon's light.

Kilgharrah landed awkwardly, not having use of the front foot currently engaged in gently grasping his dragonlord.

"Merlin!" The physician shouted, rushing forward to check the still form of his ward now nestled in the grass.  
The young man was clearly exhausted, but didn't seem to have any new injuries.

"What happened?" He asked Daegal, who had slipped from the dragon's back during the examination.

"He passed out after performing the spell late this afternoon. We decided to let him sleep until nightfall but he didn't wake so we came back with him like this. He _is_ alright, isn't he?"

"I see nothing to suggest this is more than simple exhaustion, but we should get him back quickly nonetheless."  
He turned to Kilgharrah.  
"Thank you."

"It was both my pleasure and duty to my kin."  
The ancient beast spread his wings in preparation for flight.  
"Take care of him, physician."

He took to the air, not even waiting for the old man's firm "always."

* * *

They had to wait outside the walls for a short time before a new pair of guards took up their post at the gate, then wheeled an herb-and-sheet-covered Merlin into the city using the wheelbarrow.

The guards wanted to check under the linen but Gaius had insisted that the delicate herb within would be damaged by the light of their torches and the pre-dawn glow.

The elder was in awe of his own prowess in prevarication but also felt a growing desire to use the tried-and-true tavern excuse for any and every future occasion.

_I'm too old for this..._

* * *

Arthur, Guinevere, and Mordred arrived at the castle early on the second day after Merlin and Daegal's return; having been able to travel more quickly without the need to tend to an unconscious queen and dose her every two hours.

Mordred went straight to the physician's quarters- not being held back by concerned noblemen, knights, or messengers the way the royal couple had been.

"How is he, Gaius?" The former druid asked, gazing at the closed door in the back of the room.

"Hm. He's hardly woken since his collapse and I've barely gotten him to eat but he seems to be getting better regardless. I suspect his magic may be focusing on physical healing as it recovers."

The knight nodded, shifting awkwardly.  
"Well, I suppose I'll come see him later."

The elder smiled lightly at him.  
"I'll let you know when he's feeling up to some company."

"Thank you, Gaius."  
The youth bowed and retreated toward the door just as Arthur came through.

"Your Majesties" he bowed once more, noticing the queen behind her husband, then stepped past them into the corridor.

The king largely ignored the youth as he excused himself, instead turning on the physician.  
"How is he, Gaius?" His eyes were fixed on Merlin's door.

Aged lips quirked at the repeat performance- though his answer would have to be different this time.

"He is still sleeping most of the time, but once his fatigue passes he should be almost fully recovered."

Arthur nodded and Guinevere came forward hesitantly.  
"May we see him?"

Gaius favored her with a fatherly smile.  
"It is good to see you well again, Your Majesty. Of course you may see him."

The queen bowed her head slightly before proceeding to her friend's bedroom, the king trailing behind.

Merlin lay on his tiny cot looking small and pale, a faint sheen of sweat on his brow and his lips moving soundlessly now and then.  
He tried to roll onto his side but winced at the pressure on his stab wound, falling flat on his back once more without actually waking.

His nightshirt had slipped sideways, revealing the bandage on his shoulder with a bit of red just starting to show through.

"Gaius?" Arthur called softly.

"Sire?" The old man's knees creaked along with the steps as he entered the room.

The blond gestured at the bloody linen and the physician frowned.  
"Yes, he tore the scab open two days ago and can't seem to stay still enough to let it heal properly."

"Would it help to have someone watch him?"

Gaius saw Arthur's intentions shining from blue eyes.  
"I can't say it would hurt, Sire, but you need to rest after your journey- and I'm sure you have work to catch up on."

The king huffed, unable to deny the truth in that last statement- though he certainly _wasn't_ tired from his trip; could do it again right away, in fact.  
"Fine, but I _will_ be back to see him."

"As will I." Guinevere said softly, her eyes still fixed on Merlin.

"And I will not attempt to prevent you as long as you _get some rest_."  
The physician looked at the pair of monarchs sternly.

"We will Gaius- thank you."  
Arthur held the older man's eyes, using them to communicate just _how much_ he was thankful for.

"It is my pleasure, Sire."

And then he was once again alone with his ward, barely catching the man before he rolled off his bed.

"If you're exhausted then act like it and _hold still_" the physician said, just managing to prevent his hand from slapping the boy out of instinct.

Truth be told, Merlin's sleep had rarely been this calm.  
His conscious moments had largely been caused by nightmares that had forced him awake.

The first time he had woken, speaking had been painful for him once more and he had been barred from doing so for the remainder of the week; his vision, however, seemed to be nearly normal.

The servant shifted his hips and kicked out, upsetting his covers and nearly hitting Gaius in the leg.

_Yes, having someone else watch him is a _very_ good idea..._


	31. Forgive and Forget

A/N: Getting to the end now- I think I'll finish up my other pieces before starting new ones.  
I know _Horseplay _won the poll and I mentioned doing it earlier, but I have zero motivation for that story just now.  
I think I'll probably be doing the second-place choice _Beyond Exhaustion_ and my season 5 re-write but we shall see which plot bunnies win in this vicious conflict.

Nance: Thank you :) Gaius really can't be expected to concoct these crazy cover stories any more- he's a doctor, not a super-spy!  
Yes, I watched the new _Star Trek_ movie yesterday and yes, I couldn't think of anything better than super-spy.

Now for some promotion: All of you should read and review the heck out of LFB72's new story _Burning Amidst an Ocean_.  
It's awesome and I promise you'll love it (believe me, I read ahead). /s/9277633/1/Burning-Amidst-an-Ocean

* * *

Gwen tossed restlessly in her bed, coming out of her half-sleep with a dreadful realization of _exactly_ what she had been doing in the time since her rescue from the Dark Tower. Choking back a sob, she rolled out of bed before she could disturb her snoring husband.

Heavy robe wrapped about herself she slipped out of the room, waving off the guards and heading for a deserted corridor.

It all hit her one thing after another. She had experienced a vague feeling of shame and guilt when she had first been healed, but hadn't actually remembered anything until it all appeared in her dreams.

Elyan was dead. She covered her face and wept as the true feelings for her brother's demise flooded through her.

She had conspired with Morgana- almost killed Arthur, basically _did_ kill Merlin... _lords_, she had murdered Tyr and that poor guard.  
The flitting thought of 'how did Merlin survive' ghosted across her mind, but was washed away by her relief that he was still alive.

Scrubbing the tears from her face she started making her way to her friend's side... if he could even think of her that way now.

* * *

Gaius was not present when she arrived in the physician's quarters so she knocked softly on Merlin's door, being admitted by a boy she recognized as the druid that had been helping Gaius during his ward's convalescence.

"Your Highness! I didn't expect-" he broke off, flustered, and gave a messy bow.

"That's quite alright. Could I sit with Merlin alone for a while?"  
Her voice was timid, not aware of how much the boy before her knew about the situation.

He seemed a bit hesitant but nodded nonetheless.  
"I'll be right outside should you need anything."  
The brunet head dipped once more before the youth exited the bedroom to settle at the workbench, picking up a nearby tome to occupy himself.

Guinevere took a deep breath and steeled herself, closing the door behind her as she entered.

"Oh Merlin..."

Her friend was all-but writhing on the bed, small noises of distress emanating from the tangled mass of man and linens.

Ignoring the stool and sinking to her knees beside the cot, the queen reached out to smooth the sweaty hair from his forehead- she tried not to let her heart break when he flinched back from her touch.

"Shhh... it's okay, Merlin. You're safe, everything's alright, just calm down... please?"  
Her shaky hands hovered over his body, wanting to comfort but not wanting to be rejected again.

Either her gentle assurances finally reached him or else the servant tired himself out, now lying still on his back aside from the occasional twitch.

The royal sighed, tears streaming from her eyes as she beheld the frail form before her.  
"Merlin, I- oh, I don't even know where to start... I'm... I'm so _sorry_. I can't believe I did that to you, and I'd understand if you can never forgive me, but... no, I don't even have the right to ask. Not that I'm saying you're unforgiving, of course, but I _stabbed_ you and helped Morgana- I just... I'm _so glad_ you're alive. Even if you can't- don't want to be friends with me anymore, I just want you to know I'll always be here for you, Merlin, and-" she broke off, sobs getting the better of her as she bent forward to hide her face against the mattress.

The feeling of a hand on her hair startled her out of her grief and she sat up abruptly, pale limb falling back to the bed in her absence.

"Merlin!"

Half-lidded blue eyes looked back at her as he weakly reached for her hand and held it in his own.  
A slow smile spread across his face.

"Merlin, how are you feeling?"  
She knew it was a foolish question, but could think of nothing else at the moment.

His gaze flicked to the door before a painful-sounding croak issued from his mouth.  
"Tired."

And he must be, to admit it so freely.  
Gwen offered him some water and helped him sit up to drink it.

"Thank you."

His voice didn't really sound any better, but he seemed a bit more awake.

"You've nothing to thank me for, Merlin, after all I-"

"No."

His firm objection surprised her into silence.

"Not your fault- Morgana's."

"But it was _my_ hands that held the dagger. _My_ words that-"

"No- can't blame yourself, Gwen."

Despite herself, the queen allowed a bit of hope to blossom.  
Could Merlin really forgive her?  
He hadn't called her by name for quite some time...

Either way, the servant was clearly going to be stubborn on this point so she switched topics.  
"Can I get you something to eat?

He shook his head slowly, then turned pleading eyes on her.  
"Sit with me?"

She sniffed, then leaned forward to give him a slight hug- nearly ecstatic when he didn't pull away.  
"Of course."

* * *

Merlin feigned sleep, waiting for Gwen to nod off.  
Once the sounds of her slow, even breathing filled the small space he placed his hand lightly against the queen's brow.

**"Forgitan."**

Sleep claimed him immediately.


	32. Ruffled

A/N: Yes, I know I told some of you there would probably be 'one or two chapters' after chapter 30.  
Really you should be used to me being wrong by now. Likely only an epilogue now, though. Maybe.  
Also ignore my comment about finishing my current works before starting new ones- but really, it's so little I hardly think it counts.  
It's done with already regardless- though there may be something else popping up... cursed plot bunnies.  
Anyway, check out my new piece _Whirlwind Tour_ if you're in the mood for something quick ;)

* * *

When Arthur woke in the morning he was alone in his bed but unconcerned- he had a fairly good idea of where his wife had gone.

Throwing on a shirt, the king made the short trek to the physician's chambers.

Gaius was still asleep, having had a late night, but Daegal was up and about preparing breakfast.  
The druid nodded at the monarch as he shot an inquiring glance toward the back door and he took that as free rein to proceed.

With light steps he crept into the room, smiling at the sight of Guinevere's peaceful expression as she half-lay on the bed with Merlin's arm and torso curled around her almost protectively.

He leaned over and whispered into the ear of his queen, "let's have you, lazy daisy."

"What-?" She mumbled sleepily, sitting up slowly and stretching.

The king couldn't quite hold back all of his snort as he saw the pattern of sheet wrinkles imbedded in her skin.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Might want to freshen up a bit, is all. We've still got a few things to catch up on."

Now a bit more awake, Gwen noticed where they were.  
"I take that to mean _I've_ got a few things to catch up on while you're visiting?"  
She quirked a smile at him to show she didn't mind.

"Ah-" he was going to deny it, but quickly realized it would have been pointless, "yes."

"Good" she rose to her feet, accepting Arthur's helping hand.  
"I'll see you later."

They exchanged a loving kiss- _how could I have not missed this?_ -and parted ways, Arthur pulling the stool up beside the cot where Merlin lay.

"What have you been up to, idiot? You should be better by now."  
As if he had any idea how long it should take one to recover from the miraculous magical healing of a fatal injury.  
He poked the servant's over-prominent cheekbone a couple of times, hoping he would wake but receiving no response.

"You need to eat more." Arthur mumbled, settling down to watch and wait.

It wasn't too long before the invalid began moving in his sleep, twitches and jerks that soon escalated to kicking and rolling.

"Merlin!"

The king attempted to pin the smaller man down with hands on his shoulder and arm, being careful to avoid the bandages, but it wasn't enough.

"Come on, Merlin- wake up!"

Not knowing what else to do, he sat lightly on his manservant's chest; thankful that the wound there had already faded into the lightest of scars.  
Merlin reacted even more violently to being restrained, kicking and kneeing Arthur's back as he strained against the larger man's bulk.

"Merlin, snap out of it!"  
Releasing one arm, the royal slapped his friend across the face.

Blue eyes sprang open, abject fear shining from them as their owner gasped for air.  
Arthur clambered off of him, taken aback by the terror on that familiar countenance.

He'd never seen Merlin like this.  
In fact, it was only during the dorocha attacks that he could recall seeing genuine fear on the man's face at all.

He wasn't calming down, if anything he seemed about ready to pass out from hyperventilation.

"Merlin, _Mer_lin! It's alright, you're safe, you're home."

The blond continued spouting reassurances as he reached forward and pulled his companion's head around so they were eye-to-eye.

"Look at me, there, see? I'm right here, you're fine."

Merlin clutched at his master, pulling himself up against the broad chest, tears building in his eyes as Arthur tensed in shock before hesitantly bringing strong arms around to envelop the thinner man.

A few moments passed as they gently rocked side-to-side; the elder making soft shushing noises unconsciously until the younger stilled, asleep once more.

The monarch gently laid his servant back on his pillow, pulling the blankets back up to his chin before returning to the stool and sneaking a hand under the covers to grasp Merlin's cold fingers.

Honestly it unnerved him to see his friend like this.  
Merlin had always been his rock- a rock that may occasionally hide behind trees or disappear to the tavern, but a rock nonetheless.

He continued staring for quite some time; not even noticing when slumber crept on him, head propped up by one elbow, his other arm still dedicated to clasping Merlin's hand.

* * *

Light assaulted him as he was brought crashing back to wakefulness by his face smashing into the bed.  
He sat up slowly, muttering imprecations as he rubbed at his sore nose- then he noticed the eyes upon him.

"Merlin!"

He grinned at the soft smile on the other man's face.  
Something tugged at his hand and he looked down, seeing the pale appendage attempting to extricate itself from his firm grip.

"Ah, sorry."  
He apologized off-hand as Merlin shook some sensation back into his fingers.

"How are you feeling?"

The servant shrugged with his good shoulder, smile turning wry.

"Stay awake- we've got to get some food in you before you waste away."

He staggered to his feet, body reluctant to work after spending several hours hunched over the cot, and fetched a bowl of watery porridge from Daegal- greeting Gaius who was also present before returning to his impromptu nursing.

"Here we are- can you eat it yourself?"

The invalid reached for the spoon, only succeeding in launching it across the room when his strength gave out before he could grab the handle.

"Right" Arthur picked up the spoon and prepared to feed the patient himself, leery as the other man may look at the prospect.  
"Better take advantage of this while you can, Merlin, you'll never have another opportunity to be served by your king."

The younger huffed and struggled to sit upright, opening his mouth obediently.  
He managed to down nearly half the bowl before turning his head and refusing further nourishment.

Arthur set the leftovers aside, catching and holding Merlin's eyes.

"Do you-"  
_Just say it, Arthur..._  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

Dark brows drew together in confusion.

"Your nightmares Merlin. It might help to tell someone else about them."

The other man's face went expressionless and he shook his head firmly.

"You've always made me tell you everything that's bothering me- what's so bad about reciprocating?"

Silence.

"You could at least say _some_thing."

"Not s'pposed to-"

"Stop! Stop, you're making my throat hurt just listening to you."  
The man's voice sounded like two rasps being scraped together.  
"I thought your voice was almost healed before I even left?"

Merlin shrugged, a faint look of victory about him.

"Don't think that gets you out of talking eventually. It's not fair that you draw out all my secrets but won't share yours with me."

Merlin's face dropped, melancholy overtaking him.

"Ah, no, I didn't mean- it's fine, Merlin- you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

The servant shook his head, turning to look out the window- what little he could see from his bed.

"I'll um, I'll just leave you to it, then."  
Arthur rose to leave, pausing when he felt a pull on his sleeve.

"Gwen?"

He flinched at the rough croak, but hurried to assuage any worries his friend may have.

"She's doing well- the spell's been broken. I spoke with her on the return trip and she doesn't seem to remember anything she did while enchanted- and I'd rather not tell her, if you're okay with-"

Merlin nodded in approval.

"Good. She was a bit subdued before, but seems back to her usual self this morning. I think everything will be alright- once you can drag yourself out of bed, that is."

A weak kick landed on Arthur's leg.

"I could have you put in the stocks for that."

Merlin pretended to be asleep.

The king ruffled the dark hair fondly before leaving to resume his royal duties.


	33. Commonplace

A/N: :/ A day later and a few hours of sleep achieved, I'm now unhappy with the previous chapter's dialogue.  
Rewrites rarely work out well for me, however, so it will stand.  
At least there was a healthy dose of bromance so it wasn't a complete wash...

So here we are, at the end. Thank you all for taking this little journey with me :)  
I'll probably be starting something new in a day or two despite my intentions to return to _Bound Together_- but we shall see.

* * *

Merlin's recovery accelerated after Gwen made the observation that the nightmares rarely occurred when someone stayed with him (preferably holding his hand)- though the servant was rather embarrassed by the number of volunteers, particularly amongst the female castle staff.

In the end a rotation was set up, most of the shifts being handled by Guinevere, Gaius, Arthur, and Daegal though Mordred and Gwaine also made frequent appearances.

The exhaustion fell away, the nightmares ended, and his shoulder healed; though he wound up being on a strict 'no talking' policy even after he was able to get up out of bed and start resuming normal activity. Gaius had had little sympathy as he made the pronouncement, stating that Merlin only had himself to blame.

But really, how was he supposed to avoid speaking when the queen was in need of healing and comfort?  
And it was hardly his fault that Gwaine had made him laugh so hard he coughed up blood (something that had the knight beside himself with guilt).

"Your mouth and throat were severely damaged Merlin. Such injuries are difficult to treat and heal _without_ having the added problem of you exacerbating your condition. Now stop giving me that look and drink your broth."

The limited diet he was forced to follow certainly wasn't helping his weight-loss problem and the poor man found himself subjected to all too many pitying looks on the occasions he was allowed out-and-about.

Therefor it was with great joy that he was now treading the familiar path across the castle, tray balanced precariously and no other servants in sight.

Food settled on the table, he turned and flung open the curtains with gusto.

"Rise and Shine!" He crowed, smirking in satisfaction as Arthur jerked awake and all-but fell out of bed.  
This was the first time he'd been able to speak normally for almost a month- it's only right that it incur a special reaction.

Guinevere, who had been getting dressed in her adjoining chambers returned upon hearing her friend.

"_Mer_lin" the king whined "are you even allowed to be here?"

"As long as you haven't sacked me and not had the decency to say so, _Sire_."

The blond sighed, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow determinedly.

"Good morning, Merlin. It's good to see you back to normal."  
Gwen said, taking her place at the private dining table and smiling at the servant.

The Arthur-lump made a snorting noise.

"Thank you, Milady. It's good to be back."  
His tone turned from warmly polite to vaguely commanding.  
"Now get up, clotpole. I'll not be blamed for your lateness today."

"_Mer_lin... Merlin!"

The manservant dragged his king from the bed as the queen laughed at them both.

"Good. Now come get dressed, your clothes are on the screen."

The royal glared up from his place on the floor as Merlin ignored him to continue setting out breakfast.  
That done, he stoked the fire before taking up his customary place behind Arthur's chair; pitcher at the ready.

"Come Merlin, join us for breakfast- you look half starved."

"Oh, ah... thanks for the offer, Milady, but I simply couldn't."

"Gwen. Call me Gwen." Her expression softened.  
"Should I send for some broth?"

"No, it's not that, I just-"

"Shut up and sit down, idiot."  
Arthur said, coming out from behind the screen and sitting at the table.  
He gave the neighboring chair a significant look.

When Merlin still hesitated Arthur pulled the seat out and forced the thin man into it.  
"Now eat, you're making me feel fat."

The king sat next to his friend, setting precedent for what would become commonplace between them.

A grin replaced the look of doubt.  
"Well that's only because-"

"Shut up Merlin."


End file.
